Pokemon: A Tale of Legends
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Charlie,Allen and Tyson are three long time friends who strive to be the best at what they're good at.But soon their lives change drasctically when they have to become more than just normal Trainers.Watch as these three friends battle to become Legends!
1. Prologue:How Legends Start

Hi, all! This is my eighth official story and my second Pokemon story. I hope you all like this story. This is dedicated Xtreme Gamer and Blaze-Lover. They helped me a lot in sorting this out. Thank you both, and may you all enjoy!

* * *

The Phoenix Region, a newly discovered Region between the Orre and Almnia Regions. While it is newly discovered it has a great history that is second only to the Sinnoh Region. And today was a very special day in the Phoenix Region. Today all young Trainers could get their starter Pokemon and begin their journey. And for one young girl, this day was very important.

This girl was known as Charlotte Summers, or Charlie for short. Charlie was a girl that longed to be a Pokemon Trainer more than anything. And today on her tenth birthday she will get her wish.

Looking in on a simple house in the wide and free town of Palm Leaves City, you can see this young girl getting ready to face the world.

Truly dressed for success, Charlie was wearing vivid yellow capri pants, a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a red spiral on it and cloud grey medium heeled sandals.

Charlie had a slim wiry figure with the slightest bit of muscle, her skin was an almost mocha color, her hair was light beige hat went to the end of her neck and her eyes were a sparkling liquid lavender.

Right now Charlie was checking over all the important things she needed for her journey.

"Let's see….I have Potions, Full Heals and most importantly food and a sleeping bag. Okay, I'm ready to go!"Charlie said with a smile on her face. She put her azure backpack over her shoulders and rushed out of her room to go downstairs.

When Charlie got downstairs she was faced with the sight of an Ambipom making what appeared to be breakfast.

"Good morning, Ambipom."Charlie greeted with a smile. Ambipom turned to face Charlie and smiled just as warmly and waved at her.

"Ambi, Ambi."Ambipom greeted in a form of hello.

"Say, where are mom, Maria and dad?"Charlie asked. Ambipom pointed at the door that lead to the backyard. Charlie nodded in understanding and rushed to go to the backyard.

In the backyard, Charlie's parents Jasmine and Drake Summers were playing with their other daughter, Maria Summers who was five years old.

Jasmine Summers was a beauty to see. Her skin was a creamy pale color, her eyes were dark lavender, her hair was long and dark auburn that looked like silken wheat and she had a slender well built figure. She was wearing a long sleeved teal dress shirt, white dress pants and cream colored ankle boots.

Drake Summers was a very handsome man for his age also. His skin was the same mocha color as Charlie's, his eyes were light silver, his hair was beige in color and short with some curls and the hair went past his neck. He was wearing a light brown shirt, a dark red jacket, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. He had a strong build that wasn't too buff and not too slim.

As for little Maria Summers, she was wearing a simple vivid pink dress with white sandals. She had bright pink eyes, short auburn hair and light tan skin. She had a cute little face and a thin, small frame.

When the door opened to the backyard the family turned to see Charlie at the open door facing them with a wide smile.

"Hi, everyone!" Charlie called out to her family in her smooth Russian accent and walked over to them.

"Good morning, Charlie-dear. How are you?"Jasmine greeted back to her oldest daughter in her own deep Russian accent.

"I feel great today! Good morning, Maria."Charlie greeted pleasantly to her younger sister and crouched down to her eye level to ruffle her hair.

"Charmy!"Maria exclaimed happily in her sweet voice and jumped into her older sister's arms. Charlie chuckled at Maria's little nickname for her. Because Maria's speech was still developing, she called her sister 'Charmy' instead of Charlie'.

"Ah, yes. Today is a very special day for you, Charlie. Today you get to start your journey with your friends."Drake said in his deep, rich American accent with a proud smile adorning his face.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm so excited! I've waited so long for this day to come!"Charlie exclaimed with a big smile and Maria hugged her sister tighter in response.

"Well, we're all very proud of you, Charlie. I'm sure that you, Tyson and Allen will become great Trainers along the way."Jasmine said with a pleasant smile, showing off her pearly teeth. Charlie smiled as well and nodded.

"Thank you, mom."Charlie said.

"Will Charmy come back home?"Maria asked with wide young eyes looking into the deeper eyes of the sister that she so idolized. Charlie looked at her little sister and chuckled a bit before ruffling her hair again and setting her down on the grassy floor.

"Don't worry, Maria. I will."Charlie said.

Then Ambipom and an old looking Ampharos walked into the backyard holding trays with food on them.

"Oh, thank you both. That food certainly looks delicious."Drake said with a smile.

"You always were a wonderful Pokemon, Ambipom. I wouldn't have any other partner if it wasn't you."Jasmine said and hugged her old partner.

"Ambipom, Ambi."Ambipom said with a smile and she hugged Jasmine back.

"And you're a pretty great Pokemon yourself, old friend."Drake said and held out his hand for his Ampharos to shake.

"Pharos."Ampharos said with a smile and shook his Trainers hand.

All the while Charlie was smiling at her family. She was really going to miss moments like these with her family. But she would always have them in her heart. It was then that the serene moment was ruined by the growl of Charlie's stomach. The family jumped a bit at the deep growl and Maria hid behind her mother out of fright. They all looked at Charlie who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I was so focused on my journey I forgot that I couldn't really start on an empty stomach."Charlie said with a weak smile and the whole family laughed.

After the small family had their breakfast, Charlie savored the last moments with her family before she walked toward the front door.

"Well, here I go. Mom, Dad, Maria. I just want to thank you all very much and that no matter how far I go, I'll always love you all and remember you."Charlie said with a smile.

"Oh, we know you will dear. And we will do the same."Drake said.

"Battle hard and battle on, Charlie."Jasmine said to her daughter.

"I will, Mom. Well, I should get going. The guys are waiting for me. Bye!"Charlie said and opened the door to walk out but the grip of a little hand on her pants leg stopped her. She looked down and saw that it was none other than Maria. "Huh? Maria, what is it?"Charlie asked. Maria looked up at her older sister with big eyes before she lifted up her other hand to show that she was holding something.

It was a Gracedia flower charm on a silver chain.

"Take it. Maria want's Charmy to always have Maria in her heart."Maria said. Charlie looked at the bracelet with wide eyes. Then she looked at her little sister and said,

"Are you sure, Charlie? This is your bracelet and it's very important to you. Do you really want to give it to me?"Charlie asked. Maria simply nodded and stood on her tip toes and moved the hand holding the bracelet closer to Charlie.

"Take it, Charmy."Maria said. Charlie chuckled and crouched down and gently placed her hand over Maria's hand.

"Okay, I'll take it. And I promise that when I come home I'll give it back. Okay?"Charlie asked and Maria nodded. Charlie took the bracelet from her sister's little hand and put on her own wrist. Charlie stood back up and opened the door and ran outside. And even though she walked out this door many times before, Charlie felt a rush of adventure run pass her face that she never felt before. And as Charlie ran from the house, she heard the shout of her little sister say,

"Good luck, Charmy!"Maria shouted and Charlie smiled even more.

Charlie ran through the town and kept running until she got to the spot where she would meet her friends, Tyson Howlet and Allen Rhoads, the town water fountain with a marble Vaporeon statue standing on it's hind legs in the middle of the fountain and it was squirting water from it's mouth.

Charlie stopped and looked at the tall fountain and took the moment to take a breath. Charlie looked around to see if her friends were anywhere around and saw that they weren't.

"Huh? Where are they? They said that they would be here…."Charlie said to herself and frowned a bit.

It was then that Charlie heard a loud shout from behind her.

"BONZAI!!"Shouted the voice and the shout made Charlie's eyes go wide and she turned just in time to see a red blur in her face before she was pounced on.

Charlie shouted as she and whatever was on her rolled around on the cement floor. Finally the rolling stopped and whoever or whatever that was on Charlie was on top of her. Charlie looked up and saw that it was a who, and the who was Allen Rhoads, one of Charlie's dearest friends.

"Hiya, Charles! Glad to see ya!"Allen greeted in his British accent with a smile on his face. Charlie smiled just as widely and said,

"Allen! You really did come!"Charlie said. Allen chuckled and got off his friend and helped her up.

"Of course. I would never forget the day we start our journey, especially when it's the same day as my best friend's birthday."Allen said with wide smile.

Allen Rhoads was an energetic young man with vivid tan skin, dark wild amber hair, sky blue eyes and he had a somewhat muscular but also slim build. He was wearing a red shirt with medium yellow sleeves, light brown jeans and white sport shoes.

"Thanks, Allen. So where's Tyson?"Charlie asked as she looked around.

"Right here."Said a young Japanese accent. Charlie and Allen looked to see their other friend Tyson Howlet.

Tyson Howlet was a young man with a build that was nearly similar to Allen's but his was slightly more muscular, he had pale skin, and he had dirty blonde hair that stopped at the end of his neck and jet black eyes. He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts that stopped at his knees and black sneakers.

"Hello, Tyson. How are you today?"Charlie asked. Tyson gave a faint but otherwise noticeable smile and said,

"Fine, Charlie. And Happy Birthday."Tyson said and Charlie chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you. But my birthday isn't the main focus here, fellas. The main focus is that we can start our journey today!"Charlie exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can't celebrate a bit."Allen said.

"For once Allen is right. And as such we both worked together to get this."Tyson said and took opened up his black backpack and took out a small light red box with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"Oh, guys…You didn't have to get me anything."Charlie said with a light blush on her face. Allen and Tyson both smiled and placed the little box in her hands.

"We wanted to, Charlie. Happy Birthday."Tyson said and Charlie smiled. She unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box.

Inside the box was a silver band with a topaz gem on it. Charlie gasped and looked at the guys before she smiled widely at them.

"Oh, guys. Thank you both so much."Charlie said with a smile and wiped away a little tear at her left eye.

"You're welcome. It's a friendship ring. Tyson and I got rings, too. Look."Allen said and held up his right hand showing off his own silver ring but his ring had an emerald and Tyson's ring had an onyx gemstone. Charlie smiled took the ring out then placed it on her left hand ring finger. Charlie placed the box and ribbon in her hand and looked at her friends and said,

"Okay, are you guys ready to go?"Charlie asked. The boys nodded and Charlie smiled and said, "Alright, let's go!"Charlie exclaimed and off the trio went.

They walked from the fountain and took the short cut that would lead them to the researcher lab of Professor Amanda Bolten, who was a rather eccentric but still otherwise respected Pokemon researcher.

"We should get to Professor Bolten's lab in no time."Charlie stated.

"Yes, provided there are no hitches as we make our way there."Tyson said.

Tyson's wish would prove to be a waste of breath when the trio started to hear shouts. The group stopped in their tracks and looked around to see where the shouts were coming from and focused their eyes on three large thugs ganging up on what looked to be a man in a brown trench coat holding a long wooden case close to his chest.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"Tyson asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like that man is in trouble. Come on, we have to help him out. Allen, you stay by me and Tyson, sneak that man away while we distract those three beefs cakes."Charlie said and the boys nodded and Tyson snuck away while Charlie and Allen walked over to where the scuffle was happening.

As they got closer, Charlie and Allen heard the shouts more clearly.

"Quit being stubborn, ya stupid old man! Hand over the box and we won't hurt you!"Said the green haired thug in a rough Brooklyn accent. He was wearing black jeans that were shredded at the ends, a short sleeved grey shirt with a white skull on it, dark brown boots and he had piercing brown eyes and tan skin. He had a very muscular build that made him look quite intimidating.

"No! The contents of this box are not for the likes of you overly buffed fools!"Shouted the man in the trench coat in an angry French accent.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, old man! Come on Max, let's just beat up the old fart and take the box!"Exclaimed the second thug in his own Brooklyn accent to the green haired thug. His hair was blonde, he had tan skin, red eyes, he had the same outfit but his shirt was red with a black flame on the front. His build was also very muscular.

"Cool it, Jason. If we hurt the old coot we won't get our big pay. But then again a punch or two shouldn't bother the big boss too much, right, Logan?"Max asked the red-head thug who had black eyes, pale skin and a similar build to the other thugs. His outfit was blue jeans, a dark brown long sleeved shirt and a grey jacket vest with brown boots.

"Yeah, Maxxie. I'm sure that the boss won't mind."Logan said in his slightly Austrian accent and smirked wickedly.

"Hey! Back off, you beef jocks!"Shouted Charlie to the thugs and they all looked at Charlie and Allen.

"What? Who do you think you're talkin' to, girly? Beat it and go play on the swings with your friend!"Shouted Jason at Charlie. Charlie just narrowed her eyes and walked over to the three thugs with Allen by her side and Tyson continued to sneak around to get to the old man.

"We're not going anywhere. Who do you bone heads think you are picking on an old man? You got some kind of nerve!"Allen stated with a stern and harsh face.

"Yeah, so why don't you three just walk away and smash each other's heads against a wall?"Charlie asked in a daring tone with a smirk on her face. While the thugs had their attention on Charlie and Allen Tyson got to the old man and snuck out of harm's way. Finally Jason growled and said,

"That's it, kid! You asked for it and now you're gonna get it!"Jason stated and balled his fist and raised it and threw it at Charlie's face.

But before the fist could make any contact Charlie moved her head to the side and span around gracefully then raised her leg and kicked the hug in the back of his own leg. Jason shouted in pain while Max and Logan gasped in shock. Jason fell to the ground and gripped onto his leg and writhed in pain.

"Ow! My leg! Aw man, it hurts!"Jason said and held onto his leg. Charlie just scoffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"It figures. A person who gives pain will never endure pain received."Allen stated with crossed arms. Finally Logan turned and saw that the old man in the coat was gone.

"Wha?! Hey Maxxie, the old man is gone!"Logan exclaimed and Max turned around to see that he was right and saw Tyson and the old man running from the thugs.

"Hey! Get back here with that old man, kid! Corphish, use Vicegrip!"Max exclaimed and tossed a Pokeball and out came a medium sized red crab. The Corphish's right arm started to glow white and he charged at Tyson and the old man.

"Oh, shoot! Sir quickly, you have to leave!"Tyson exclaimed and tried to push the old man away but he wouldn't move.

"Don't worry, kid. I can handle these fools. I choose you, Weavile! Use Night Slash!"Exclaimed the mystery man and he tossed a Pokeball and out came the sharp claw Pokemon. The Ice-type Pokemon's left hand started to glow black and he slashed the Corphish which made the Water-type fly backwards and straight into its Trainer's stomach, making them both fall back.

"Weavi!"Exclaimed the cat-like Pokemon in victory.

"Whoa, check it out, Charlie! A Weavile!"Allen exclaimed. The old man looked up at Allen and Charlie with a shocked face and, once he got a good look at the two, he gasped in shock.

He took out a picture and looked at it. In the picture was Tyson, Charlie and Allen.

"It's them…I can't believe it."The man said to himself. He grabbed Tyson's wrist and rushed past the three thugs with his Weavile close to him and he stood in front of Charlie and Allen.

"Tyson are you okay?"Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'm alright."Tyson assured.

"You kids have no idea how long I've been looking for you."Said the man and the trio looked at him confusedly.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sir?"Charlie asked.

"I came to this Region to find you and give you three what these crooks are after."The old man stated.

"What is it?"Allen asked.

The man didn't answer but opened the box as a reply and inside was three Pokeballs. Each ball was in a Ball Capsule and the middle ball had a crimson red spiral sticker, the ball on the left had a black wave sticker and the ball on the right had a yellow star sticker.

"In these Pokeballs are Dratini, Gible and Larvitar. I was sent to give these Pokemon to you three."The man said and his Weavile nodded in affirmation.

"But why would someone send you to give these Pokemon to us?"Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow. Then all of the hugs got together and Max said,

"That does it! We're done playing nice with you punks! Now you're really gonna get it!"Max stated with a clenched fist.

"Go Cacnea!"Logan exclaimed and out came the cactus-like Pokemon.

"You too, Slugma!"Jason exclaimed and out came the lava slug Pokemon. Charlie narrowed her eyes and looked at her friends and said,

"In a situation like this one guys, it's really best to battle now and ask later!"Charlie stated to her friends. The boys looked at each other then at Charlie before nodding in agreement.

"Okay then, let's battle!"Allen said and the trio took a different Pokeball. Charlie took the ball in the middle, Tyson took ball on the left and Allen took the ball on the right.

"I choose you!"The trio exclaimed in unison and out of each Pokeball came a different Pokemon.

Once Charlie threw her Pokeball it popped open and unleashed a sparkling red flame-like spiral and then a snake-looking Pokemon started to take shape and the spiral burst into sparkles to reveal a little Dratini.

"Drati!"Exclaimed the little dragon Pokemon.

Next, Tyson's Pokeball opened and unleashed flowing black waves. Then a small body with pines on it started to take shape and the waves burst into shiny husks and revealed a mature looking Larvitar.

"Larvi!"Exclaimed the little dinosaur-like Pokemon.

And finally, once Allen's Pokeball opened it unleashed a huge gold star in the middle with smaller stars flowing next to it. Then a small body started to take shape and the huge star burst into smaller stars to reveal a little Gible.

"Gib! Gible!"Exclaimed the shark-like Pokemon.

The three Pokemon stood in front of the kids and looked at the thugs then looked around for a moment and turned to look at Charlie, Tyson and Allen, who were looking at the Pokemon with shocked faces. Then the old man broke the silence and said,

"Listen to me, these kids are your Trainers. They're the ones that you three have been told about. You have to trust them and battle with them."The old man stated and Weavile nodded in agreement.

The Pokemon looked from the old man to the kids and stared at them for a while, then a while longer. Finally Dratini smiled and jumped to Charlie and wrapped his body around her neck and rubbed his face against her's.

"Heh, I think Dratini agrees."Charlie chuckled and scratched Dratini's head.

Then Gible smiled at Allen and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright! Gible's on our side, too."Allen exclaimed and gave Gible a thumbs up in return.

As for Larvitar and Tyson they stared at one for a while with unmoving eyes until they both smiled and nodded their heads at each other. Finally Max couldn't stand being ignored and shouted,

"Hey, have you brats forgotten the situation you're in?! We're about to pumble you runts into the ground!"Max stated and the kids and the Pokemon looked at them and narrowed their eyes and Charlie said,

"Is that so? Well if it's a battle you want then you've got a battle! Dratini, are you and your friends ready for a battle?"Charlie asked and Dratini nodded and the three Pokemon took their place in front of their respective Trainers.

"You kids are gonna be so sorry. Slugma, use Ember!"Jason ordered and Slugma unleashed small balls of fire at Gible.

"Gible, counter it!"Allen ordered and Gible shot a stream of mud from his mouth which blasted through the embers and hit Slugma dead on, causing some serious damage.

"Wow, Gible just used Mud Shot!"Charlie exclaimed and then focused on Max and his Corphish. "Okay Dratini, now strike Corphish!"Charlie said, pointing at Corphish and Dratini hunched back then shot himself at the Corphish in a swift speed and slammed into Corphish's body, thus causing the crab to fly backwards again.

"Hey, that was Extremespeed!"Allen exclaimed.

"Alright Larvitar, it's your turn! Attack!"Tyson commanded and the spike on Larvitar's head started to glow white and he charged at Cacnea and rammed his head into the Grass-type, causing Cacnea to fly into the air then land on the ground.

"Hm, so you can use Iron Head. That's very impressive, Larvitar."Tyson said to his Pokemon and Larvitar looked and him and nodded.

As for the thugs they all looked at their fallen Pokemon with shocked faces.

"Aw man, I can't believe we lost to a bunch of punks! Maxxie, what do we do?!"Logan asked.

"What we always do when times get tough…..GET GOING!"Max exclaimed and the thugs returned their Pokemon and ran off, after which the trio cheered and hugged their Pokemon, congratulating one another.

"Yeah, we did it! We showed those creeps who the better Trainers are!"Allen exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and Gible mimicked the action then hopped onto his Trainer's shoulder.

"I have to agree with you Allen. That was a battle I will truly savor."Tyson stated and Larvitar simply nodded.

"I'm proud of both of you guys and your Pokemon. And I'm really proud of you Dratini, you were great."Charlie said and Dratini smiled and wrapped his body around his Trainer's neck again and rubbed Charlie's face making her laugh.

"And we should really thank you, Sir. If you hadn't brought those Pokemon then we wouldn't have won."Allen said with a wide smile and the man nodded.

"But I still don't understand why you were sent to deliver Dratini, Gible and Larvitar to us."Tyson stated and the man chuckled before saying,

"Well, I was sent by Pokemon Ranger organization to deliver them to you three."The man stated and took of his trench coat to reveal his true identity.

He had red hair that was medium length, warm brown eyes, a firm and evenly muscular build and dark mocha skin. He was wearing a light grey shirt, a black jacket with dark green trim on the sides and wrists, dark green jeans and black sports shoes with grey trim.

"Wow! You work for the Pokemon Rangers?"Charlie asked with great interest. The man nodded and took out a wallet-like case that held a gold badge in the shape of the Pokemon Rangers insignia.

"That's right. I'm Kyle Woods, Pokemon Ranger messenger. You see the Pokemon that I gave you kids are very special and have great potential, but we became worried about thieves trying to take them like those thugs who ambushed me. So it was decided that we would give them to you three, seeing as we figured that young Trainers like you would make for great partners and friends to these three Pokemon."Kyle explained.

"Whoa, I'll bet that's really cool."Allen said with a look of amazement on his face. Tyson just nodded.

"Thank you very much, Kyle. We promise to take care of Dratini, Gible and Larvitar."Charlie said.

"I know you will. I should go now but I'll see you another time, kids. Let's go, Flygon!"Kyle exclaimed and unleashed a green and red dragon. Kyle and Weavile jumped onto Flygon's back and flew off into the sky going who knows where.

"I can't believe it. Our first day as Trainers and we already had our very first battle and won."Charlie said and looked into the sky with bright eyes shining with pride and joy.

"And to top it off, we got great Pokemon as partners."Allen said with a smile.

"I have to say, today was certainly different, but in a good way."Tyson said. Then Charlie turned to her friends with a smile and said,

"Tyson and Allen, from this day on, let's promise that no matter what we'll always strive to be the best and stand by each other!"Charlie stated and her friends nodded and so did their Pokemon.

"You got it, Charlie. No matter what we'll work hard together and become the best Champions anyone has ever seen!"Allen exclaimed.

"Gible, Gib!"Gible exclaimed along with his Trainer.

"And we'll always stand by each other."Tyson stated.

"Larvi."Larvitar said in agreement.

"Okay! Today guys we're not going to become just Trainers. We're going to be legends!"Charlie exclaimed proudly and pumped her fist in the air and so did her friends.

After that they trio rushed to the exit of their town and with their Pokemon by their side, left to experience the great world of Pokemon!

* * *

And that was the prologue! The next chapter will show where the guys are seven years later. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care all!


	2. Legends Arise part 1

And here is the second chapter of my new Pokemon story!

* * *

_**7 years later in Palm Leaves City…..**_

Seven years ago, three young friends named Charlie, Tyson and Allen left their home to go on their journey. They travelled to many lands and have had many battles since then and eventually became well known as Pokemon Coliseum Battlers. And now here they are again in their hometown of Palm Leaves, living quiet normal lives.

Charlie Summers had change greatly over the last seven years. She had cut her hair and now it was a short, wild look but still had the same beige color. Her build had improved also, Charlie was curvier and had an even amount of muscle build. She was wearing a long sleeved pale blue shirt with red trim on sleeves and hem line, a grey jean skirt, crimson red pants and grey slippers in place of regular shoes. Charlie's eyes also changed to dark lavender, much different than the light lavender they used to be.

Right now Charlie was in her room completing her new figure skating outfit. Over the years Charlie had taken an interest in Pokemon Ice Skating but never entered any competitions, wanting to practice her skills first before ever entering a contest. Finally Charlie had finished the last stitch on her costume and held up her outfit to look it over.

"Well, that certainly looks great. I can't wait to wear it at an Ice Skating contest."Charlie said in her now deeper, more mature sounding Russian accent, but it still had its feminine drawl to it.

Then Charlie's Pokedex started to ring. She looked at the cell-phone like white item in question on her desk and went over to answer it.

"Charlie Summers here. How I can I help you?"Charlie asked.

"_**Hey there, Charles! How've ya been?"Asked the rich and even British accent on the other line. It was the voice of now seventeen year-old Allen Rhoads.**_

"Allen, old friend! It's so great to hear from you. How are things?"Charlie asked as she went to sit back on her bed.

"_**Fine. I just called to say that Tyson and I are heading to visit Professor Bolten and help her out with a few things. Wanna come with?"Allen asked. **_

"Sure. I've been meaning to go there anyway."Charlie replied.

"_**Great! Because we're waiting for you outside of your house!"Allen said and chuckled. Charlie chuckled at the statement, same old Allen.**_

"Okay then, Allen. I'll be right down."Charlie said and grabbed her red, grey trimmed one-shoulder hiker's backpack then went out her room.

When Charlie came down to the well furnished living room, she saw Jasmine setting on the couch with Ambipom watching TV.

Jasmine was wearing a sleeveless white dress shirt, a light lavender skirt that stopped at her knees and light blue slippers in place of regular shoes. She looked up from the TV and saw her oldest daughter and smiled.

"Good morning, Charlie. How are you?"Jasmine asked her daughter who smiled back.

"Wonderful, Mom. I'm going to head down to Professor Bolten's lab with Allen and Tyson. They're outside waiting for me."Charlie said and walked toward the door and slipped off her slippers and put on her light grey, black trimmed sneakers.

"Alright. Have fun and tell the boys I said hi."Jasmine said.

"I will."Charlie replied and walked out the door. When she got outside she saw her two dear friends, Tyson Howlet and Allen Rhoads.

Tyson had grown greatly over the last seven years. His dirty blonde hair had grown out to his shoulders and his figure was an even cross between muscular and slender. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt with light brown trim on the sides and hem line, dark brown jeans and black dress shoes. He also had a bit of tan in his creamy pale skin.

Allen had also changed over the years, his hair had became a darker amber color and his bangs grew out and stopped at his cheeks, his build was like Tyson's but with a bit less muscle. He was wearing a long sleeved red/orange rash shirt, royal blue jeans and dark grey sandals. Not much else changed save for the blue in his eyes becoming a bit darker.

"Hello, Charlie. You're certainly looking well."Tyson said in his deeper, rich Japanese accent.

"Thank you, Tyson. Oh, I just remembered. Maria said that she had something to show us so we should wait for her to come before we leave."Charlie stated.

"How do you know she's on her way?"Allen asked.

"I spoke to her earlier. Don't worry, she'll come."Charlie said. Then as soon as she said those words the teens heard a voice calling their names.

"Charlie, Allen, Tyson! I'm here!"Exclaimed the voice, a young feminine voice with a slight Russian drawl to it. They teens turned to see that it was Maria Summers, Charlie's now twelve-year old sister.

Maria had grown into lovely young lady. Her build was slender with a bit of muscle build and she grew her auburn hair out past her shoulders. She was wearing vivid grey cargo jean shorts, a light purple medium-sleeved shirt and white sandals. Her eyes had changed to a dark pink color but they weren't as dark as her sister's.

Maria ran over to the older teens and stopped when she was close enough, taking a second to rest herself before she spoke.

"Well, if it isn't little Maria. You sure grew out since we last saw you, kiddo."Allen said with a smile.

"Yes, you're starting to look like your sister."Tyson stated with a soft smile. Finally getting all of her breath back, Maria replied.

"Thank you. Seven years can change a girl. But anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm ready to start my journey and I'm going to explore every place I can!"Maria exclaimed and pumped her fist in the air.

"That's great. Maria. Your parents must be very proud of you."Tyson said.

"Yeah kiddo, way to go."Allen congratulated.

"That's wonderful Maria. Was this the big surprise you had for us?"Charlie asked.

"Yes, but I have another surprise. I'd like you guys to meet my starter Pokemon. Okay my friend, let's go!"Maria exclaimed and tossed a Pokeball in mid-air.

The ball burst open and started unleashing a burst of purple confetti. Then a Riolu appeared.

"Rio!"Exclaimed the blue, dog-like Pokemon.

"Oh wow, you got a Riolu!"Allen exclaimed and took out his red, orange trimmed Pokedex and looked up Riolu.

_**Riolu, the emanation Pokemon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.**_

"That's quite amazing, Maria. I'm sure that you and Riolu will make a great team in the near future."Tyson stated with a small smile.

"Thanks. We're great friends, but she can be a little stubborn at times."Maria said with a chuckle as she petted the top of Riolu's head.

"Well, either way, I'm sure you two will do great."Charlie said.

"I just hope that I'll be a great Trainer like you guys. It's amazing how you three have become Coliseum Battle Champions with only one Pokemon each."Maria said with great admiration shining in her eyes. Charlie chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Thanks, Maria. As a Trainer I can tell you that it doesn't matter what Pokemon you have or how many, what matters is that you both grow together as a team."Charlie stated. Maria smiled widely at her older sister who she so idolized and she nodded.

"Thanks Charlie. Well, Riolu and I should be going before our boat leaves port. Until then, see ya!"Maria exclaimed and ran off with her Riolu.

"Maria is truly your sister, Charlie. She has just as much ambition and spirit as you."Tyson said and Charlie chuckled.

"What can I say? She is a Summers after all. Now come on! We have to get going too!"Charlie stated and the trio went on their way.

They ran through the town and couldn't help but feel like kids again. It had been so long since they felt such a rush of excitement, though why they felt this rush they didn't know. But that didn't matter, because all that _did _matter was that they were together and they felt good in one another's company.

"Oh, Charlie!!"Called out a sickly sweet but otherwise deep Italian accent that made Charlie abruptly stop in her tracks and made her groan in annoyance. There was only one guy who could get on Charlie's nerves so easily. And that was Nelson Wayne.

Nelson had met Charlie back when she and her friends used to travel and when he first saw her, he fell in love. But the feeling was far from being mutual. Since then Nelson had always tried to win Charlie's affection with no avail and was bitterly jealous of Allen and Tyson, thinking that they harbored some kind of romantic interest for the beige beauty. Nelson is also the richest young man in town but despite his status he shows some humility, though they are rare moments.

"Oh great. It's that rich stalker. Doesn't he have anything better to do than bug us?"Allen asked and turned around to see said boy coming their way.

"If he did we would have quieter days."Tyson stated.

Nelson was a tall young man with a wiry build and some muscle, he had dark plum hair that stopped in the middle of his neck, green eyes and light tan skin. He was wearing blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, a grey jacket vest, a black tie and black dress shoes. The young man walked over to Charlie and smiled widely at her.

"Hello, Charlie. You look very gorgeous today, as you always do."Nelson said and made a grab for Charlie's hand only to miss.

"Spare me, Wayne. I'm still not going out with you."Charlie stated with crossed arms.

"Oh, Charlotte how can you be so cold when I love you so deeply?"Nelson asked with a smug smirk that was usually on his face.

"Very easily. Now leave us be, we have to go to Professor Bolten's lab."Charlie stated.

"What's wrong, Summers? We thought you'd be happy to see us."Said a smug country accent. Allen grit his teeth and growled at the familiarity of the voice.

It was Michael Caine, Allen's old rival. Michael and Allen met a long time ago when the two were in first grade and it seemed as if the minute they met each other they hated one another. Allen and Michael have always been rivals and competed in any kind of competition to show who was better, but whenever Allen won, it would burn Michael up. He was not a graceful loser to anything and hated being shown up.

Michael was as tall as Tyson and had a similar build as well, he had light blue hair that went to his shoulders which was kept in a low ponytail, gold eyes and skin similar to Allen's. He was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, light brown khaki jeans shorts that stopped at his knees and grey boots.

Another person was with Michael and this person was Lee Haruno. He's a well known martial artist who is no friend of Tyson's. The reason being was because the two fought together in an unofficial Pokemon Martial Arts competition and when Tyson and his Larvitar won over him and his Aron, he was very livid after that and held a grudge ever since. He has a loner personality like Tyson's but he is far from being as humble.

Lee was taller than Tyson and had a more muscular build than his, he had creamy pale skin, short jet black hair with medium length dark green bangs and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a dark gold ninja style shirt, coal dress pants and light brown sandals.

"Well if it isn't old Howlet. I was wondering when you'd crawl from under your rock."Lee stated snidely in his much deeper Japanese accent with a small grin but Tyson just shrugged his shoulders.

"You speak Haruno and yet I hear nothing of importance coming out."Tyson said and turned his head to look elsewhere which earned a growl of annoyance from Lee.

"Hey tell your friend to back off, Michael. Tyson didn't do anything to him."Allen stated with a stern tone.

"If I were you my un-dear companion, I'd worry more about myself."Michael stated and glared at Allen who glared back. Finally Charlie had enough of this and said,

"Look, if you three want something then ask, otherwise we're leaving."Charlie stated with a look of finality and hands on her hips. Michael smirked at this and said,

"As a matter of fact Summers, we do want something."Michael said coyly which all the more burned up Charlie's patience.

"And just what is it that you want?"Tyson asked, just as impatient and annoyed. Nelson took out a Pokeball and said,

"We challenge you all to a three Trainer battle! Unless you're afraid to lose!"Nelson stated with a grin.

"We fear no Trainer. Tyson, Allen, what do you say?"Charlie asked.

"I say that we take these guys on."Allen said and took out Gible's Pokeball.

"I second the motion."Tyson stated and took out Larvitar's Pokeball. Charlie looked at the three boys with a smirk and took out Dratini's Pokeball.

"Well guys, it looks like you have a battle!"Charlie exclaimed and the Trainer's took their places.

"I choose you, Nidoran!"Nelson exclaimed and tossed his Pokeball, unleashing a small purple dinosaur.

"I choose you, Aron!"Lee exclaimed and his Pokeball unleashed a small white, metal armored Pokemon.

"Go, Trapinch!"Michael exclaimed and brought out a small orange Pokemon.

"Legends, go!"Charlie, Tyson and Allen exclaimed in unison and unleashed Dratini, Larvitar and Gible from spirals, waves and stars.

The Trainers and Pokemon glared at each other for some time. Then after a while, Nelson gave the first command.

"Okay, Nidoran, use Poison Sting!"Nelson ordered and Nidoran shot several poisoned darts at Dratini.

"Larvitar, get in front of Dratini and use Iron Head to counter!"Tyson ordered and Larvitar swiftly stood in front of the little dragon and bent down with its white colored head facing the front and the poisoned darts bounced off.

"Yes, it worked! Thanks, Tyson."Charlie said gratefully. The opposing Trainers growled that the attack didn't work.

"Okay Gible, use Sand Tomb on Aron!"Allen commanded and Gible created a whirling wind of sand and aimed it for Aron.

"Endure it with Harden, Aron!"Lee ordered and Aron focused his energy as he was caught in the sandstorm and endured it as best he could.

"Trapinch, Bite that little snake!"Michael commanded and Trapinch charged at Dratini with wide open jaws.

"Use Dragonbreath, Dratini!"Charlie ordered Dratini shot a light blue stream from his mouth and it hit Trapinch dead on and he was blown into the sandstorm with Aron. Michael and Lee gasped at this.

"Well it looks like it's my turn! Nidoran, start using Iron Tail!"Nelson commanded and Nidoran charged at Larvitar with a glowing tail.

"Counter with Iron Head, Larvitar!"Tyson ordered and Larvitar charged at Nidoran with a glowing spike.

The two Pokemon clashed over and over, trying to push the other away and eventually Nidoran slammed Larvitar with his tail and Larvitar slammed into Gible and the two fell to the ground.

"Oh no!"Allen exclaimed and Tyson gasped. Nelson smirked at this.

"Alright Nidoran, finish them off!"Nelson exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Wayne! Dratini use Extremespeed!"Charlie ordered and Dratini shot himself at Nidoran and the purple Pokemon was shot into the sandstorm.

"What?! No way!"Nelson exclaimed.

"Oh, yes way! Allen are you and Gible ready?"Charlie asked.

"You bet we are!"Allen said with a wide smile.

"Dragon Rage!"Allen and Charlie exclaimed and the two Dragon-type Pokemon shot red spiraling waves at the sandstorm and it swirled along with sand.

"Finish this with Dark Pulse, Larvitar!"Tyson ordered and Larvitar unleashed black/purple circles from his mouth and once they hit the sandstorm, it bust into a sandy explosion and sand rushed throughout the field. After a while the smoke and sand cleared up and when the teens looked at the battlefield Dratini, Larvitar and Gible were still standing while Nidoran, Aron and Trapinch were knocked out, swirls in their eyes.

"Yes! We did it!"Allen exclaimed and the trio high-fived each other. Their Pokemon cheered as well while Lee and Michael looked very angry and Nelson was worried over his Nidoran and rushed over to him.

"No, my poor Nidoran! Are you okay buddy?"Nelson asked and Nidoran weakly smiled and nodded. Taking pity on the rich boy, Charlie walked over to Nelson and knelt before him.

"Hold on a minute."Charlie said and took out a Full Restore from her backpack and sprayed it on Nidoran. Soon all the scratches from Nidoran were gone and he smiled widely.

"Nio! Nio!"The little Pokemon said in happiness.

"Alright you're okay, Nidoran! Thank you for healing my buddy Charlie."Nelson said gratefully with a big smile. Charlie smiled softly and stood up.

"You're welcome."Charlie said.

"We can heal your Pokemon too, guys."Allen said to Michael and Lee. The two Trainers huffed and returned their Pokemon.

"Please, like we would let you losers touch our Pokemon."Lee stated haughtily.

"Yeah, we don't want our Pokemon to catch _your _weakness. Let's go Lee."Michael said and the two older boys walked away, not waiting for Nelson to catch up.

"I'll give you this much Nelson, I tolerate you more than I do your friends."Charlie said. Nelson smiled and was about to say something but Charlie cut him off, "Don't even start. I still won't date you."Charlie stated firmly. Nelson hung his head in sadness.

"I should have figured. Oh well, another time then. I should go catch up with Michael and Lee. See ya!"Nelson said and ran off to catch up with the other boys.

"Okay let's try this one more. Come on guys."Charlie said and the trio continued on their way to the lab with their Pokemon by them.

After about five or seven minutes of walking the team was in front of Professor Bolten's lab and Tyson knocked on the door.

"Hello? Professor Bolten it's Tyson. We're here."Tyson stated. Then the sound of footsteps coming to the door was heard and the door opened revealing Amanda Bolten.

Amanda was a beautiful woman as tall as Jasmine, she had even tan skin, light brown hair and red eyes. She was wearing light grey pants, a light beige shirt, black medium heeled sandals and a white lab coat.

"Well hello, kids. It's nice to see you all after so long. Please come in."Amanda said and let the teens inside before closing the door.

"So what do you need us to help with, Professor?"Allen asked.

"Oh, just some filling and maybe a little lab cleaning. By the way, it seemed so long since I've seen you three. When did you get back from Sinnoh?"Amanda asked

"About two weeks ago. We wanted to take the time to get used to being in one place."Tyson said.

"Well that's understandable. Now then, let's get started on this work."Amanda said with a smile.

"Okay!"The trio said in unison.

For some time Charlie, Allen and Tyson spent their time by helping Amanda go through her computer and paper files. Then suddenly while they were working a knock was heard at the door.

"Could one of you kids get that? I need to focus on this file."Amanda said.

"I'll get it."Charlie said and went to answer the door. When she opened it she saw a mature looking Roserade outside, holding a folder in its hands.

"Rose, Roserade."Said the flower Pokemon with a smile as he waved at Charlie.

"Oh, it's you, Roserade. Professor, it's your Roserade!"Charlie called out to Amanda. Amanda went to the door and smiled at her Roserade.

"Hello Roserade. Did you bring me that file from Dr. Howlet?"Amanda asked.

"Roserade!"Roserade exclaimed and handed his Trainer the folder.

"Dr. Howlet? You mean my mother?"Tyson asked.

"Yes, Tyson. You see your mother and I are working on a project to invent a new kind of Poketech feature and these are her notes on the project that I had Roserade get for me."Amanda said.

"I see. Well I'm sure it'll turn out great, Professor Bolten."Allen said with a smile.

After the teens, Professor Bolten and their Pokemon continued to work and soon enough they were done.

"Ah, finally. Thank you very much for helping me organize my lab, kids. I truly appreciate your hard work."Amanda said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Professor. We were happy to help."Allen said.

"Well we should be on our way. It was nice seeing you Professor. You too, Roserade."Charlie said and Roserade nodded.

"Very well. Good-bye, kids!"Amanda said and waved the teens good-bye as they left her lab.

No sooner had the teens left the lab had that they heard someone shouting at them to stop. Charlie and her friends looked at each other confusedly before looking behind them to see that it was Charlie's father, Drake Summers and his partner Ampharos.

Drake was wearing black dress pants, a long sleeved navy blue shirt, a red black-trimmed vest and dark grey sandals.

"Hey, it's my Dad and Ampharos."Charlie said with a smile. Drake came up to the kids and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Hello, Mr. Summers."Tyson and Allen greeted in unison, both wearing kind smiles.

"Hello, boys. Charlie, I'm glad I caught you three. I came to give you this letter. Someone slipped left it on the door step and it has all of your names on it."Drake stated and gave Charlie the thin white letter. When she and the boys looked at it, they found that it the letter in question did indeed have their names on it.

"That's odd. There's no return address."Allen said.

"Mr. Summers did you see who left the letter?"Tyson asked.

"No I didn't. When I came home all I saw was the letter."Drake explained. Charlie looked at the letter curiously and soon decided to open it and the teens looked at the letter. On the letter it said,

_Dear Charlie, Tyson & Allen;_

_I hope that you three got this letter while in good health. I have something very important to ask of you, but I don't want to state it in this letter. What I have to say is not to be seen in this letter. Please come to Grove Hill as fast as you can._

_Your old friend, Kyle Woods._

"Whoa! This letter came from Kyle?"Allen asked curiously with wide, shocked eyes.

"I suppose that would explain why there's no return address though I can't help but feel that something isn't right."Tyson said and held his chin in thought.

"Maybe, but I think we should still go and see Kyle. He might really need our help."Charlie stated.

"I agree with Charles, Ty. The letter said that he has something important to tell us. Whether or not it's suspicious we should go."Allen stated. Tyson closed his eyes in thought for a moment then looked at his friends and said,

"Okay. I guess you're right. Let's go."Tyson said and his friends smiled and nodded.

"Wait a second, Charlie. Grove Hill is five miles away from town. You won't be able to make it there on foot in one day."Drake stated.

"Pharos."Ampharos said in agreement with his Trainer.

"Don't worry, Dad. Eric has been working on something for just such an occasion. We should be back soon. Don't wait up."Charlie said and before Drake could say anything the teens sprinted off in another direction.

"You're a Trainer. Waiting up would be a waste of time."Drake said to himself with an amused grin on his face.

The kids made it to the garage shop in town and they were greeted by the sight of a somewhat old man who waved at them. He was about as tall as Drake, he had tan peach skin, a strong firm build, black hair with grey trim on the sides and black eyes. He was wearing a simple medium sleeved brown shirt, blue jeans and coal sandals.

"Hello, kids. It's nice to see you."The old man said with a wide smile.

"Hi, Eric. We can't stay for a visit. The reason why we came was because we needed our bikes to get to Grove Hill."Allen explained.

"Is that so? Well come on in. I just finished placing the finishing touches."Eric said and the kids walked into the garage.

Eric went over to three lumpy figures covered with a white tarp and pulled it off, showing the teens a sight that made them smile in amazement.

It was three motor bikes, each one in a different color. The one to the left was white with grey trim, the one to the right was black with grey trim and the middle on was crimson red with grey trim.

"Whoa! These bikes are so awesome!"Charlie exclaimed with a big smile.

"Yes, you have outdone yourself, Eric. These bikes are very impressive."Tyson stated with a smile of his own.

"I'll say. Thank you very much, Eric."Allen said as he went over to his bike and mounted on it, as did Charlie and Tyson.

"No problem, Allen. These bikes will get you to Grove Hill and then some. Good luck, and be careful."Eric said.

"Don't worry. We will."Charlie said and the team revved up their bikes, their Pokemon hopped onto their shoulders and then in a swift flash, they drove off.

Charlie, Allen and Tyson drove out of the town and raced through the woods on the dirt road at high speeds. Eric had truly outdone himself with these motor bikes. As the team drove more ahead, the image of a tall grassy peak became larger and larger. Eventually the teens were up close to the large hill and looked upon in awe.

"Great heavens look at that hill."Charlie said as she and Dratini gazed up at the hill.

"Yeah, we used to have picnics up on Grove Hill all the time as kids."Allen said smiling as pleasant memories started to flow in.

"Yes, but now isn't the time for a picnic. We came here on an important matter."Tyson stated and Larvitar made a growl of agreement.

"You're right Tyson. We need to get up to the op and see just what Kyle needs. Let's get going!"Charlie said and teens dismounted from their motor bikes and ran up the hill.

As they ran the trio felt a powerful air around them but didn't pay it any mind. Soon the teens made it up to the hill, but saw no one, just fields of grass with a few trees and some flowers.

"Huh? Where's Kyle?"Charlie asked aloud as she walked throw the small meadow and looked around for the man.

"Kyle! Kyle, we're here! Where are you? Kyle!"Allen called out and Gible mimicked him and called out for the Ranger Messenger also.

"That's strange the letter said he would be here."Tyson said as he looked around and held his chin in thought.

"Maybe it really wasn't from Kyle. Maybe it was some kind of joke."Charlie said with a bit of a disappointed look. Then all of a sudden the trio heard a voice not of their own spoke.

"_**I can assure you, my dear. This is no joke at all."Said a soft, male voice. Charlie and the boys gasped at what they just heard.**_

"Allen? Tyson? Did either of you hear what I just heard?"Charlie asked slowly and looked around the meadow for any signs of another party but there wasn't any sign of one.

"I heard it, but I'm just hoping that it's just the forest air making us hear voices."Allen said hopefully.

"Somehow I don't think that's it, Allen…"Tyson said as he started to look around also.

Then suddenly there was a violent tremor and the earth that the teens were standing on shook up so much that they fell on the ground.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!"Charlie asked as she started to get up again.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it was an earthquake."Tyson said and helped his Larvitar up.

"It could have been a Pokemon. I mean it's common to find Ground-type Pokemon around Grove Hill so maybe one was practicing Earthquake."Allen offered.

"It couldn't be, Allen. No matter how strong the Pokemon could be. Even if it was a big enough pack of Ground-type Pokemon making the tremor."Tyson explained.

"Tyson is right. What else could have made that tremor?"Charlie asked and suddenly the ground started to shake again.

Before anyone could do anything a burst of white light formed in the sky, making the teens and their Pokemon blind and forcing them to close their eyes. They opened their eyes just in time to see a body of shadows form to the right of the body of white light and then a form of swirling leaves forming o the left of the body of light.

"What in the world is going on?!"Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure!"Allen said.

Then suddenly the body of light started to shift and form into a horse-like body, then the body of shadows started to form into a human-like body and the swirling leaves formed into a small four legged body. Then in a second burst of sparkles the light, shadows and leaves formed into three Pokemon. But not just any kind of Pokemon, it was the three mythological Pokemon Arceus, Darkrai and Shaymin, who was in Sky Form.

Charlie, Tyson and Allen looked at the three Legendaries with wide eyes and mouths hung open. They simply couldn't believe their eyes. You wouldn't either if you saw three of the most powerful Pokemon standing right in front of you. Dratini, Gible and Larvitar were also very shocked and had the same expressions on their faces. Then suddenly the Legendary Pokemon made their way down to the ground and the teens blinked several times before they finally found it in them to back away.

"_**Calm yourselves, young ones. We mean you three no harm. All we want is to speak with you."Said the same gentle male voice the teens heard before.**_

The Trainers kept quiet for a while until Charlie finally said,

"Wh-Which one of you said that?"Charlie asked as calmly as she could. As if to answer her, Arceus took a step further to the kids who opted not to step back this time.

"_**I did. Of course you all know me as Arceus. And you are Charlotte Summers, Tyson Howlet and Allen Rhoads."Arceus said. It was then that the teens looked even more shocked when Arceus said their names.**_

"How do you know our names?"Allen asked shockingly. Shaymin flew over to Allen and started to fly around him before he said,

"_**We know everything about you three. We've been watching you since you were born!"Shaymin stated in a hyper, young male tone and sat in front of Allen with a smile on his face.**_

"You what?!"The trio asked in shocked unison. Darkrai flew over to the teens and said,

"_**Yes. For the longest time since the day you were born, we have been watching you three and waiting for the right moment to come and tell you three of your destiny."Darkrai said in a thick, deep male voice.**_

"And just what would that be?"Tyson asked suspiciously.

"_**Your destiny is to act as the new generation of Legends, a band of humans who are half Pokemon and have the power of their assigned Legendary Pokemon. Legends come from three different families who have acted as guardians against the Shadow Gale for as long as humans have been around."Arceus explained. The teens looked very shocked at this information, causing their mouths to drop again but not as much as before. Then Charlie spoke.**_

"What makes you think that we're part of the three families you're talking about?"Charlie asked warily, not sure what to believe or expect.

"_**The proof is literally in the palm of your right hands."Darkrai said simply.**_

The teens looked at each other for a second before they opened their right hands to reveal their unique birthmarks. Charlie's birthmark was a white opal, Allen's birthmark was a green star and Tyson's birthmark was a black diamond. Then Allen said,

"So these aren't just regular birthmarks? They're like, marks of the Legend families?"Allen asked and Arceus nodded.

"_**Yes. And you three are the new generation, taking after your parents who were Legends before you."Arceus said and paused for a second then looked at Charlie and said, "Charlotte, your mother was a Legend before you and was known as Legend Dialga."Arceus stated and Charlie gasped in shock.**_

"_**Allen, your dad was a Legend and he was known as Legend Giratina."Shaymin said and Allen's eyes grew wide.**_

"_**And Tyson, your mother was also a Legend and known as Legend Palkia."Darkrai said and Tyson gasped softly but still in shock.**_

"So, you're saying that now we have to act as the new Legends and fight this Shadow Gale?"Charlie asked and all the Legendaries nodded.

"_**That's right. So will you do it?"Shaymin asked.**_

The teens bent their heads down in thought and were silent for a while, and then a while more and a while more. Until finally, Charlie looked at the Legendaries with a wide smile and said,

"You bet! If this is something that can help change the world, of course we'll do it! Guys, what do you think?"Charlie asked her friends.

"I think it's a good idea! I'm in!"Allen said, giving a thumps up and Gible mimicked the action. Everyone looked expectantly at Tyson who, after a small sigh said,

"Why not? If they'll do it I don't have much choice."Tyson said. Even though he didn't look it, the teens could tell that Arceus was smiling.

"_**Wonderful. Here, these are for you."Arceus said and closed his eyes for a second and three egg shaped objects appeared around him and each one hovered to the trio. Charlie got a white egg with black top along with green and yellow rings around it, Tyson got a black egg with a red diamond on each side and a white spiral on the top and Allen got a white egg with green on the top and bottom.**_

"What are these? Pokemon Eggs?"Tyson asked and Darkrai nodded.

"_**Yes. They contain our successors and they should hatch sometime soon."Darkrai stated.**_

"Okay, so what now? Is there something that we need to do to make this official?"Charlie asked.

"_**Just one last thing. You have to prove your skills by fighting Shadow Gale minions."Shaymin said.**_

"What? But how do we fight them? I mean I don't think they'll be intimidated by three humans."Tyson stated.

"_**Don't worry. Your marks will give you the needed power to beat your opponents. Best of luck, young ones."Arceus said and then his eyes started to glow bright green and then in just a flash, the trio and their Pokemon disappeared.**_

Then in a part of the woods near the Bidoof Dam, the kids landed on the ground on their backsides and made pained groans.

"Ouch. You'd think Arceus would give us a warning if he was going to teleport us."Allen said as he rubbed his neck.

"Agreed. Larvitar are you okay?"Tyson asked his friend.

"Larvi, Larvitar."Larvitar answered with a small nod.

"It looks like we're somewhere around the Bidoof Dam. But why would Arceus send us here?"Charlie asked. Then suddenly they trio heard cries of Pokemon in pain.

"Does that answer your question, Charles?"Allen asked as he got up, as did Tyson.

"It sure does. That's coming from the Bidoof Dam. Let's go!"Charlie said and the team rushed to the dam, not noticing the small cracks that were starting to appear on their Eggs.

When the teens got to their destination the gasped at what they saw. There were five gargoyle looking creatures, about the size of a Lucario, hopping around the dam and terrifying the little Bidoofs. They all had black skin, long pointy ears, red eyes, sharp white fangs, blue claws and long thick black tails. They were giggling as they destroyed everything and anything they could and didn't even notice the three shocked Trainers watching them.

"I guess these are the Shadow Gale minions…"Allen said uneasily.

"Yes, and they look very dangerous."Tyson pointed out.

"Well dangerous or not, we have to stop them somehow. We'll set our Eggs down in the bushes so that they don't get destroyed."Charlie stated and did just that, covering the white Egg with leaves and twigs.

"Right."The boys said and unison and did the same thing. Then once they deemed the Eggs perfectly hidden they sprung into action, still not noticing that the Eggs were starting to form more cracks.

"Larvitar, use Screech!"Tyson ordered and Larvitar let out a massive screech.

The gargoyle creatures screamed in pain at the sound and looked to see that Larvitar was the cause. One of the creatures generated a black whip from its hand and lashed it out at Larvitar, making him slam into a tree.

"Larvi…."Larvitar groaned out in a pained voice.

"Oh no, Larvitar!"Tyson exclaimed worriedly and went over to his friend.

"I guess we'll have to try, Gible! Use Dragon Rage!"Allen ordered and Gible shot a blue shockwave from his mouth but another gargoyle made a shield to counter the attack.

"Gib! Gib!"Gible exclaimed in shock.

"They countered Dragon Rage like it was nothing!"Charlie exclaimed in shock. Then another gargoyle shot dark balls at Gible which caused him to get blown away and into Allen's arms.

"Gible are you okay?!"Allen asked worriedly.

"Charlie you have to run! There's no way you can beat these creatures!"Tyson stated. Charlie just looked at the gargoyles with narrowed eyes full of determination.

"No way! I'm not giving up! Dratini, make a Thunder Wave net!"Charlie commanded and Dratini shot a net shaped shockwave over the gargoyles and they looked at it with wide and surprised eyes.

"Hey, she did it!"Allen said with a smile. But then his smile flattened when the gargoyles made their own shockwave and burst the Thunder Wave into sparkles. Charlie gasped in shock at this.

The gargoyles smirked at Charlie and all of them shot dark balls at her and the boys. The teens gasped and closed their eyes then held tightly onto their Pokemon as the balls came closer and closer.

Then suddenly, just when it seemed like they were about to die, they head three loud cracks and an explosion.

Charlie, Tyson and Allen each opened one eye to see why they didn't feel any pain. When they looked up they were shocked to see Arceus, Darkrai and Shaymin again, but for some reason they seemed different. Tossing that thought aside the trio noticed that each Pokemon made a shield to block the dark orbs that would have killed them and the gargoyles looked at the sight with wide eyes and mouths open. The Pokemon let down their shields and turned to look at the Trainers and it was then that the Trainers noticed, without the shine of the shields ruining their sight that this Arceus was the size of a full grown Rapidash and the Shaymin and Darkrai looked much younger from the ones they saw before. The Arceus stepped toward Charlie and said,

"_Are you alright, Charlie?"The Arceus asked in a deep, female voice._

"Yes, I-I am….Are you, by any chance, the Arceus, Shaymin and Darkrai from the Eggs we received?"Charlie asked softly and the Arceus nodded.

"_Yes. You may call me Athena. The Darkrai is Gale and the Shaymin is known as Cloud."Athena stated._

"_We're very glad that you three are safe and sound."Cloud said with a smile._

"_And now that you're all safe, it's time to transform into your Legends forms and fight."Gale stated._

"But how? We don't know what to do."Allen said with a frown.

"_Just look at your birthmarks and repeat the words you see."Athena said simply. The teens looked at her with confused faces before they looked at their birthmarks to find that there were words written on them. Taking a breath each, they spoke the words on their hands._

"Legend of power…"Charlie said.

"Legend of darkness…"Tyson said.

"Legend of sky…"Allen said. Then in stronger tones they said in unison,

"Pokemorphosis!"The teens shouted in unison and then they started to glow in a different color, Charlie in white, Allen in green and Tyson in black. *

Charlie's entire body was snow white. She started to spin around gracefully and a white ribbon started to spin along with her body and it wrapped itself around her torso and formed into a white, single long sleeved dress top with a large black opal in the middle. Then she stopped spinning and extended her right uncovered arm out and a white ribbon wrapped around it. Next a black ribbon wrapped itself around her lower half and formed into black shorts, then a white ring formed around her waist and it stretched out to the end of her ankles and turned into a white skirt with an open front slit and a gold belt with four emeralds on it. Then white ribbons wrapped around her legs and formed into white high heeled boots that each had a gold line in the middle going to the tip of the boots.

Then Charlie's skin turned from mocha to light tan and she crossed her hands in front of her face and her nails turned green and gold bracelets appeared around her wrists. She let down her hands and a gold opal-shaped chakra formed on her forehead, black eye shadow formed onto her eye lids and green lipstick formed on her upper lip. Next her hair grew out to her tail bone, turned white and a gold ribbon wrapped around it and held her hair up in a high ponytail. Then she grew Arceus-like ears. Charlie opened her eyes and instead of dark lavender they were green with red pupils. Then she raised her hands in the air and a white ball appeared above her and formed into a gold staff with seventeen different colored rings. It dropped into her waiting hands and then she said,

"Vast, unrivaled power! I am Legend Arceus!"Charlie, or Legend Arceus, exclaimed and brought her staff down and light burst all around her.

Tyson's entire body was pitch black. He crossed his arms over his chest and red spirals wrapped around him and formed into a red turtle neck sweater. Then he outstretched his arms and as he did so black spirals grabbed onto his body and formed into a long sleeved black trench coat. Then he flipped and while he did so black spirals wrapped around his legs and turned into black pants. When his feet touched the ground black shoes formed onto his feet. Next his skin turned pasty white and his hair grew out past his shoulders and turned snow white. Tyson opened his eyes and instead of jet black they were sky blue. He clenched his right fist and a stream of energy burst from it and formed into a light purple katana sword with a black handle and then Tyson said,

"Mysterious, unwavering darkness! I am Legend Darkrai!"Legend Darkrai exclaimed and outstretched his right arm and black waves started to spiral around him.

Allen's entire body was grass green. He raised his arms up and green leaves swirled around his torso and white leaves swirled around his legs. Then the green leaves wrapped around his torso and formed into a short sleeved green shirt and the white leaves wrapped around his legs and formed into white pants. Next white clouds wrapped around him and formed into a white jacket with green trim on the sleeve line and Allen got on his hands and started to spin and as he did so green leaves wrapped around his feet and formed into green shoes. Allen flipped onto his feet and his skin turned to a darker tan and red rose petals wrapped around his neck and formed into a long red scarf. Then his hair turned light green and he grew white sky Shaymin ears. When he opened his eyes instead of dark blue they were dark green. Then he twirled his hand around and leaves started to draw to said hand and when he grabbed them they turned into a swap green, leafy whip with a dark brown wood handle and Allen said,

"Swift, mighty skies! I am Legend Shaymin!"Legend Shaymin exclaimed and cracked his whip and leaves and rose petals flew by him.

And so, from simple Trainers to the new generation of Legends! Charlie, Tyson and Allen now face their first battle as Legends against five Shadow Gale minions. Will they succeed or fail? Only by watching them further will you find out!

* * *

I'm sorry if that was really long for you all! I guess I got carried away. I was so amped when I was writing. I know this took a while but there have been some personal problems so that's what took me but here it is. Thank you all for reading and if you want to see your character in the story then feel free to send me an OC via private messaging or leave it in your review. And please look Froslass' stories! There really good!

Jan Ne~


	3. Legends Arise part 2

And now I present the third chapter and part 2!

* * *

When we last left off with Charlie, Allen and Tyson they had a shocking, life changing encounter with the mythological Legendary Pokemon Arceus, Darkrai and Shaymin. During this encounter the Legendaries told the trio of their family destiny to become the new generations of Legends. Now here they are, in their Legend forms with their Legendary Pokemon by their side, ready to fight!

Legend Arceus looked at the gargoyles with narrowed eyes, giving them a fiery glare that made the creatures shake in fright. Then the ethereal woman spoke,

"You're time has come. You five shall receive unfathomable pain from the might of my Justice Staff!"Legend Arceus stated powerfully, her voice the same as Charlie's.

"Then I'll envelop your souls with my Void Sword."Legend Darkrai stated coldly, his voice the same as Tyson's

"And finally I'll snap you into bits with my Forest Whip!"Legend Shaymin exclaimed, his voice the same as Allen's.

The creatures were at first very frightened but then glared back at the Legends and one of the Shadow Gale minions shot a dark bolt of lightning at the trio.

The Legends and their Legendary Pokemon jumped into the air before the bolts could hit them, dodging them with ease. The gargoyles were shocked and looked up at the floating Pokemon and Pokemorphs.

Then Legend Arceus twirled her staff in the air and as she did so a large gold disk started to form over the rapidly spinning staff.

"Justice Disk!"Legend Arceus exclaimed and hit the disk with her staff, sending it flying at a gargoyle and he was hit by it instantly then slammed into a tree. The disk burst into sparkles and the black skinned creature slid down the oak as he groaned in pain.

"Very impressive. Now it's my turn."Legend Darkrai said raised his sword in the air and it started to glow dark purple. Then he looked down at the gargoyles with a glare and said, "Shadow Wave!"Exclaimed the Dark-type Legend and he sheathed the sword into the earth then dark purple waves burst from underground and charged at two gargoyles and struck them with great power before they could escape. They flew backwards and landed on their fallen comrade.

"I'll take care of the last two. Rose Hurricane!"Legend Shaymin exclaimed then started to spin his whip and a hurricane formed around the leafy whip along with many rose petals and charged at the minions, engulfed them and finally dropped them on the defeated gargoyles.

"_That was quiet impressive, Charlie."_Athena said in an impressed tone.

"_Yeah, you guys took out those monsters like it was nothing!"_Cloud exclaimed joyfully.

"_Don't start cheering, Cloud. They aren't destroyed yet."_Gale stated, not shifting his look from the gargoyles.

No sooner had Gale said that did the Shadow Gale monsters jump up and look at the Legends with eyes full of hate. The Pokemorphs were ready to fight but were surprised to see the little beasts turn into five dark balls then join together to form a huge dark ball which started to take a new shape and soon changed into a giant gremlin-like monster that had green eyes, red claws, black skin, a stubby tail and big sharp fangs. It laughed loudly and the Legends looked at the thing in great shock with wide eyes.

"Look at the size of that leviathan!"Legend Darkrai exclaimed.

"He might be bigger but that doesn't make him better. Athena how do we stop that thing?"Legend Arceus asked.

"_You're all able to use the attacks of the Legendaries you are assigned to. That will help you beat this creature."_Athena stated.

"Then in that case, let me start."Legend Darkrai said and closed his eyes then started to make a dark circle around him with the tip of his index finger. When he was in a dark circle the older Legend crossed his arms over his chest and dark purple orbs formed around the circle. Then his eyes snapped opened and he said, "Dark Void!"Exclaimed the Dark-type Legend and punched his fists in front of himself which made the balls charge at the monster.

The Shadow Gale gremlin had little time to react when the balls trapped him in a dark orb and once the orb vanished the monster fell to the ground and became unconscious instantly.

"Okay, now it's my turn!"Legend Shaymin exclaimed and he started to drain energy from the sleeping monster, you could tell because a grey mist was coming from the beast and going to the Grass-type Legend. The mist went into his red scarf and it turned from crimson red to a grey-like purple color. Then he said, "Seed Flare!"Exclaimed the younger Pokemorph and light burst around him and made an explosion that hit the sleeping creature and instantly woke him up.

"I'll finish this gremlin off!"Legend Arceus stated. She twirled her staff in front of her and stopped abruptly, then lined the opal gold tip with the gold chakra on her forehead. The chakra and tip started to glow as did her red pupils. Then she said, "The time has come for you to pay for your transgressions. Prepare yourself! Judgment!"Exclaimed the female Legend and a golden meteor shower burst from above her. The meteors rained down on the creature and it screamed in pain as the meteors hit.

Then the Shadow Gale monster literally blew up in smoke. Once the smoke cleared the Legends saw a stone figure of a gargoyle on the ground but it soon broke into pieces and the pieces themselves became dust then flew off into the wind.

The Legends panted looked at the spot where the monster once stood and took a breath of relief. They slowly made their way to the ground and softly landed on it.

"Wow….I can't believe we did that."Legend Shaymin said softly.

"Neither can I. That was quiet unlike the battles we've had before."Legend Darkrai said.

Athena, Gale and Cloud landed on the ground and walked to their respective partners.

"_You've all have done very well. I'm sure that our fathers are proud of what you did."_Cloud said with a smile.

"_Yes, it is not often that you defeat a Shadow Gale minion so easily in your first Legend fight."_Gale said.

"Thank you. But how do we turn back to normal? We can't just walk into town like this."Legend Arceus stated.

"_Just envision what you once looked like and you'll turn back to normal."_Athena explained.

Doing so the trio thought hard on what they all looked like before. Then a ring, each in a different color, formed above them and came down on the Legends and as this happened they started to turn to normal and the ring reached the ground thus turning the mighty Legends back to simple Trainers. Each teen opened their eyes and they also turned back to normal. They looked themselves over and saw that their bodies turned back to normal.

"Oh man. I feel like I just came back from switching bodies with someone else."Charlie said as she looked at her now normal hands.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that those powerful beings that fought just now were us."Allen said. It was then that Tyson realized something.

"Wait, what happened to Dratini, Gible and Larvitar?!"Tyson asked urgently and Charlie and Allen gasped in realization. They had forgotten about their Pokemon as they were fighting.

"_Don't worry. They're fine. We had placed a cloak shield over them during the battle in order to keep them safe and hidden."_Gale explained and snapped his fingers and a clear ball containing the Pokemon in question appeared in front of the teens. Looking closely they noticed their Pokemon were asleep.

"Oh, thank heavens their alright. Thank you three very much."Charlie said and Gale let down the shield so then softly set the Pokemon on the earthy floor.

"They sure look peaceful. After what they did these three deserve a rest."Allen said and the other two Trainers nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to lift up their Pokemon they all started to glow white.

This greatly surprised the trio to a point where they gasped and their mouths hung open wide. Dratini, Larvitar and Gible each started to take a larger body shape and they stood up. Soon the glowing stopped and where three small Pokemon once were stood the three larger Pokemon Dragonair, Gabite and Pupitar. The Pokemon blinked a few times before they looked over their own bodies and looked very surprised to see that they were not the same.

Charlie and the boys looked at the Pokemon in shock at first until their hung open mouths turned into wide smiles and they enveloped Dragonair, Gabite and Pupitar in a hug.

"I can't believe this! You evolved, Dragonair!"Charlie exclaimed with a very gleeful look on her face as she hugged the snake-like dragon.

"You look great, Gabite! I'm so happy!"Allen exclaimed just as happily.

"Well Pupitar, I must say that I'm very amazed by this."Tyson said with an even amount of happiness in his voice as he rubbed his cocoon-like Pokemon's back.

Then all of a sudden Arceus, Darkrai and Shaymin appeared once again which made the trio shift their attention from their newly evolved Pokemon to the Legendaries looking down on them.

"_**We're very amazed at your skills, young ones. You have truly shown that you all have a hero's heart."**_Arceus stated in a kind, impressed tone.

"_**Yes, well done."**_Darkrai said giving a short nod.

"_**You all did very well. You're ancestors would be proud of how you handled that Shadow Gale creature."**_Shaymin said with a wide smile.

"Thank you all very much. But please can you tell us, just who is the leader of the Shadow Gale?"Tyson asked.

"_**Unfortunately we cannot give you a sure identity. You see just as the generation of Legends changes the types of Shadow Gale leaders change. They are reincarnated within the family they were born in and after a new generation of Legends is born so is a new Shadow Gale leader."**_Arceus explained.

"I see. So, what happens next? What do we do now?"Allen asked.

"_**What do you think should happen?"**_Shaymin asked.

"What do you mean?"Charlie asked.

"_**Now that you three know of your destiny, what do plan to do? Stay here in your town, or travel again?"**_Darkrai asked. The teens stayed silent for a while and then a while more until Allen finally broke silence.

"I….I'm not sure myself."The blue-eyed boy said in a low tone.

"Neither am I."Tyson said.

"I'm not really certain either. Could you give us some time to think this through?"Charlie asked.

"_**Of course. In the meantime, take care of yourselves and our young ones."**_Arceus stated and the same way they appeared they used to disappear.

The teens and their Pokemon were left alone and nothing but the flow of winds made sounds. Finally Charlie looked at her friends and said,

"So, should we head home?"Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Then I think we should ask our former Legend parents a few questions."Allen said.

"And after that we should get some rest and think about what we should do next."Tyson stated. Charlie nodded in agreement with the ideas.

"Right, well let's head back but Athena you, Cloud and Gale will have to, well, stay out of sight. I mean it's not every day that people see Legendary Pokemon."Charlie said. Athena nodded in understanding.

"_We know, Charlotte. Just call us if you need our help. We'll be close by."_Athena said and three younger Legendaries disappeared the same way their parents did.

After that the teens drove back to town and went to their respective homes. Looking in on Charlie we her just walking inside the house and slipping out of her shoes and into her slippers. She walked into the living room and saw her father drinking what she figured to be coffee. The beige haired man looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Hello, Charlie."Drake said and turned his attention to the long, blue snake-like Pokemon draped around Charlie's shoulders. "Goodness! That Dragonair….is that Dratini?"Drake asked with a shocked and amazed look. Charlie smiled a bit and nodded.

"It sure is. He, Gible and Larvitar evolved while the guys and I went to meet Kyle."Charlie said as she scratched Dragonair's head. She was thankful she didn't stutter in her half lie. True Dragonair did evolve but the meeting with Kyle never happened.

"That's quiet something, Charlie. I thought Dratini, Gible and Larvitar might have just been unable to evolve but it seems I was proven wrong. Good for you dear."Drake said with a smile.

"Thanks. Say is Mom home?"Charlie asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, she's outside practicing her gymnastics with Ambipom."Drake said. Charlie nodded and went through the back yard door.

As Charlie walked outside she saw that her mother was indeed practicing her gymnastics with the two tailed purple Pokemon. The two were working out on a tall gymnastics bar by performing flips, holding their places and flipping again. Jasmine was wearing her long black gym pants and a short sleeved white shirt.

"Mom I'm home!"Charlie called out. Jasmine and Ambipom stopped mid flip and looked at the beige-haired young woman.

"Hello, dear. It's nice to see you back at home."Jasmine said then she and Ambipom jumped from the bar onto the soft huge mattress below. It was then that she noticed the Dragonair on her daughter's shoulders. "My, I see little Dratini has evolved into a big Dragonair. I assume quite a lot happened today?"Jasmine asked.

"Yeah a lot happened today, more than that in fact. It really took me and the guys by surprise."Charlie said as she walked over to her mother.

"Is that so? Well I hope it was a good surprise."Jasmine said as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"It was an exciting surprise to say the least. And I found out a lot from that surprise."Charlie said with a slight smile.

"Really? It must have been a real surprise to do that. Just what was it?"Jasmine asked and took a water bottle that Ambipom gave her. Charlie lowered her head which caused her bangs to cover her face as she tried to bring out what she wanted to say. Finally she managed to and said,

"We met the three mythological Pokemon and they said that we're the new generation of Legends….and that you, Mrs. Howlet and Mr. Rhoads used to be Legends."Charlie said the slight smile on her face long gone.

Jasmine gasped at what she heard and stopped from twisting off the bottle cap. She could not believe what had been said by her oldest daughter. It wasn't that she didn't think it happened mind you, it was the fact that Charlie knew period. There was a long silence and Ambipom could sense the thick tension that was lingering in the air like a relentless fog and so the female monkey left. Neither of the Summers women spoke for a good seven minutes….that is until Jasmine chuckled and set her water bottle on the table not wanting it as much as she did before.

"So, Arceus finally came and told, huh?"The auburn haired woman asked, not looking at her daughter.

"Yes. Darkrai and Shaymin were with him too. They told us about our destiny, the family history and the Shadow Gale. They especially told us what these birthmarks _really _meant."Charlie said and showed her hand with the white opal mark to emphasize her point. Jasmine gave another chuckle and turned to look at her daughter with a smile.

"I suppose you have some questions?"Jasmine asked.

"Yes. Like why didn't you tell me about all of this before?"Charlie asked with a pleading look on her face.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to dear, it was because I couldn't risk someone part of the Shadow Gale finding out and killing you. I did want to tell you once your powers started to manifest once you turned six but Arceus said that it's best for you to find out later on in the years so that your powers could reach full maturity. The same went for Allen and Tyson."Jasmine explained. Charlie nodded slightly in understanding.

"I see. So I guess, no matter how much I don't really like it, not knowing about all this for a good eleven years was for my own good?"Charlie asked. She didn't sound mad or look it, however she looked slightly irritated.

"Yes. I know you must think I lied to you, but think of this as a lie to protect one of most important loved ones."Jasmine said and placed a comforting hand on the tense shoulder whish slowly started to relax under the soft, warm hand. Charlie looked up at her mother with a new slightly wider smile.

"Yeah, I guess when it comes down to it that's true. So if you were a former Legend, doesn't that mean that you also have a successor Pokemon?"Charlie asked.

"Ah, you must mean my Dialga Temporal. I was wondering when you'd ask about him. I'd be happy to introduce you both."Jasmine paused for a second and took off the small dark blue Poke Ball from her chain. Once she enlarged it Charlie could see in better detail that the bottom part of the Poke Ball was silver and it had a silver hour-glass shape in the middle on the blue part.

"Is that Temporal's Poke Ball?"Charlie asked.

"Yes. Once you capture a Legendary in a regular Poke Ball the ball converts itself to adapt to the Legendary. Now then, without further ado….Come forth, Temporal!"Jasmine exclaimed and tossed her ball in the air.

The Poke Ball burst open and unleashed a blue, silver hue of diamonds which slowly started to take shape. Then a flash of blue light flashed and the body of Dialga appeared, however this Dialga was about the size of a Garchomp.

Temporal stood by his Trainer and let out a yawn. The huge blue dragon then turned his attention to Charlie and the sides of his mouth curled into a smile.

"**Well if it isn't little Charlie. You've grown up quite a lot in the last few years."**Temporal said in a deep, smooth voice. Charlie looked at the Dragon Pokemon with a shocked face. She finally found the courage in her to speak and said.

"Hello, Temporal. It's nice to meet you in person."Charlie greeted in a slightly nervous voice. She wondered why she still felt so nervous even though she just met three Legendaries and even turned into one herself in a sense.

"Well, are there anymore questions you have for me?"Jasmine asked. Charlie this time didn't need to think on what she wanted to say and just came out with it.

"What do you think I should do now? I mean, now that the guys and I know the truth….do you think we should stay here or….leave again?"Charlie asked in a slow tone though it was even none the less. There was a pregnant pause before Jasmine replied.

"What do you think you should do?"The auburn haired woman asked. Another pregnant pause came until Charlie gave her answer.

"I don't really know. Part of me wants to go out and travel again but there's this one side that feels a bit…"Charlie stopped and tried to get the word out of her mouth but for some reason couldn't bring it out.

"Scared?"Jasmine offered. Charlie gasped softly before she smiled a bit and nodded, then looked at the sky.

"Yeah, I'm scared. Scared to go out again after it's been so long, scared to leave you and Dad here alone especially now that Maria's left. Scared to fail and….scared to be alone."Charlie said finishing the last part in a small voice but her mother could hear it. She smiled a soft, motherly smile and spoke.

"Charlie dear, there's nothing for you to be scared of. I know that after so long it must seem hard to start again especially so many powerful new Trainers out there but you can win the toughest battle if you and your Pokemon just set your mind to it."Jasmine said and then Charlie turned to her mother with a worried face.

"But what about you and Dad?"Charlie asked worriedly. Jasmine chuckled a nit at this.

"We'll be fine, dear. We have Ampharos and Ambipom to keep us company plus Allen and Tyson's parents to talk with. We'll manage."Jasmine reassured then paused before saying, "And as for being alone you'll never have to worry about such a thing. You'll have your Pokemon plus Tyson and Allen with you. As long as they're with you you'll never be alone. And you can always come back here no matter what."Jasmine said sincerely.

Charlie was quite for a while and her face held a shocked look again. Then she smiled widely and small tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Charlie wiped the tears away then a big sure smile broke out on her face.

"Thanks, Mom. I really needed your support. Now I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to travel again!"Charlie stated in a new confident tone. Jasmine giggled and smiled.

"Good for you dear. Something tells me that the boys have the same thoughts in mind."Jasmine said. Then suddenly Athena appeared by Temporal.

"_I hope you don't my appearance, Charlie."_Athena said.

"Not at all. In fact now that you're here, I want to make you an official member of the team. Are you ready?"Charlie said as she took out a Poke Ball.

"_Yes, go ahead."_Athena said and turned to look at her Trainer.

"Go Poke Ball!"Charlie exclaimed and tossed the red and white ball at the deer-like Pokemon and she was absorbed into the ball completely. The Ball shot back to Charlie's hand and she looked at it as the light blinked once, a second time and then a third time until the blinking stopped.

Then the Poke Ball started to shake in Charlie's hand and a light shun on the button and stretched around the ball, wrapping around it and changing colors. The bottom part was still white while the top was gold with four small green opal stones around the top.

"Wow, that's so cool."Charlie said in amazement with a wide smile on her face. Then Jasmine took another chain out of her pocket.

"Here, I think it'll be safer if you have Athena's Poke Ball around your neck."Jasmine said and placed the chain around her daughter's neck. Charlie smiled widely and decreased the ball's size and snapped it onto the magnet.

"Thank you, Mom. I really do appreciate this."Charlie said with a wide smile. Jasmine smiled as well and hugged her daughter.

"You're welcome, dear."Jasmine said and Charlie returned the hug and then after a while she let go of her mother.

"Well I should be going. Bye Mom! Good bye Temporal!"Charlie said as she rushed to the back door and went back inside the house.

"**Do you think that Charlie, Allen and Tyson will do well?"**Temporal asked.

"No. I think they'll do better."The auburn haired woman answered with a soft smile.

Then inside the house Charlie was packing up her needed supplies along with her skating outfit. Once she finished packing she rushed down the stairs.

"I take it your mother finally told you?"Drake asked, not looking up from his coffee. What he said made Charlie stop with eyes full of shock.

"What? You mean you knew about this whole Legends thing?"Charlie asked.

"Yes, I've known for a long time. My family acted as mortal aids to the Legends as did Robert's and Angela's families act as aids."Drake explained to his daughter, giving a smile.

"Wow, so Mr. Howlet and Mrs. Rhoads know also?"Charlie asked.

"That's right. And I want you to know that we're all very proud of you three."Drake said sincerely with the smile still on his face. Charlie smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks, Dad. Well I should go before the boat leaves. Bye!"Charlie said and rushed to her door, opened it and ran out again only this time she felt proud to walk out that door knowing that she would walk out with a true purpose in life.

The young woman recalled Dragonair hopped on her bike and drove to the harbor. As she drove her Poke Gear cell phone started to ring and she answered it.

"_**Charles! It's Allen! Did you talk with your mom?"**_Allen asked.

"Yes, and I'm on my way to the harbor. Where are you and Tyson?"Charlie asked.

"_**We're already on the boat. It's S. S. Maple for the Almia Region and they're getting ready to leave port! Hurry, Charlie!"**_Allen exclaimed and ended the call. After that Charlie picked up the pace and drove faster.

It took ten to thirteen minutes of her time but the beige haired Trainer finally made it to Palm Leaves Harbor and after having her bike sent to the ship's storage and getting her ticket the boat's whistle gave a sharp blow.

"Last call for passengers on S. S Maple to the Almia Region!"The sailor called out loudly and the teen ran to the boat as people started to get on board.

The ship's whistle gave a final blow and started to move from port and Charlie ran faster. The gain plain began to pull up and making a fast decision the Arceus Legend jumped onto a crate and made a leap for the railings. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the young woman and just as it seemed like she wouldn't make it a strong hand grabbed hers while another grabbed the back of her shirt. When Charlie looked up she saw that it was Tyson who grabbed her shirt and Allen who grabbed her hand.

"What took you so long?"Allen asked with an amused grin and Tyson chuckled. Charlie blinked her eyes in shock but smiled soon after. The boys pulled up their friend over the railings and on the floor of the boat.

"Thanks for the lift guys, literally."Charlie said with a weak grin as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No problem. You'd do the same for us."Allen said with a smile.

"Well this certainly is quite the leap, wouldn't you say team?"Tyson asked.

"Yeah, one small leap for our family tradition and one huge leap for our lives! Let's do our best as always guys!"Charlie exclaimed and pumped her fist into the air.

"Alright!"Allen and Tyson exclaimed in unison and pumped their fists in the air also.

And with a goal set and determination burning in their hearts Charlie, Allen and Tyson are set to face the world yet again. Though the battles may be hard these young Trainers will face any enemy to prove that they have what it takes to become true Legends!

* * *

Sorry this took so long and was even longer to read. But I hoped you all enjoyed this latest chapter. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me.

Jan Ne~


	4. Now You Sea It,Now You Don't

Hello, all! I'm sorry that the story took so long to update. I have no one to blame but my own laziness. But putting that aside, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next day started out as a bright, sunny morning for our group. Looking on Allen we see the young man sleeping soundly and comfortably. That is until he felt someone nudge him in his side.

"Hey wake up, Allen. Come on it's morning."Said the voice which was obviously male. Allen yawned sleepily before turning on his right and cracking one eye open to see who was trying to wake him up. The young-amber haired man saw no one but his newly evolved Gabite who was looking at him expectantly.

"Good morning, Gabite. Say is Tyson in here? I could have sworn I heard him telling me to wake up. But it sounded like his voice wasn't as deep."Allen said as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"That wasn't Tyson, Allen. That was me."Stated Gabite simply in a young, male voice. Allen immediately woke up and looked at the medium-sized land shark with wide eyes. There was a long, shocked pause before Allen finally said something.

"You…you spoke…like a human."Allen said in a soft, shocked tone.

"I'm not speaking human, Allen. I'm talking the same way I've always talked. Are you okay?"Gabite asked with a look of worry. Allen blinked his eyes several times and shook his head a bit in disbelief.

"Wait if you're not speaking in human tongue then how can I…."Allen stopped and his eyes grew wide once again once realization came over him. "It must be my powers."Allen said to himself.

"What do you mean?"Gabite asked.

"When I got my powers as a Legend I must have also been able to communicate with Pokemon and understand what they say. I guess that's why you sound like you can speak English."Allen explained both to himself and to Gabite.

"Well that makes sense. Now go shower and get dressed so we can meet with the others. I want to do some training and see what I can do in this new form!"Gabite said excitedly. Allen smiled and got up.

"Okay, okay. Don't jump out your scales."Allen joked and got into the bathroom.

After showering and putting on his clothes, Allen walked out his cabin with Gabite by his side and was surprised to see a folded piece of paper taped to the front of his door.

"What's this?"Allen asked himself then took the note off and read,

"_**Allen, waiting for you out on the deck. Let's train first then eat.**_

_**Charlie & Tyson"**_

"Well it looks like the others have the same idea in mind."Gabite said with a smile. Allen smiled also.

"Looks like it. Let's go."Allen said and walked down the hall to the deck.

It didn't take much time to get to the deck and soon Allen was on the deck looking at the several people and Pokemon who were either eating at their tables or watching the sea. One, or rather four, of these people and Pokemon were Tyson, Pupitar, Charlie and Dragonair. Allen walked closer to his friends but silently, intent on scaring them. Gabite did the same and tip-toed with his Trainer. The two were right behind the other Trainers and their Pokemon and set themselves to make scary sounds until,

"Don't even think about."Charlie said simply, not looking away from the ocean.

Allen and Gabite groaned sadly that their scare attempt failed.

"Aw, man. I thought we would have gotten you guys for sure."Allen said with a disappointed look.

"Please. We could hear you two coming towards us a mile away. You're not as stealthy as you might like to think, Allen."Tyson stated with a bit of a smirk on his face. Allen glared at his friend playfully.

"So I'm rusty a little, big deal. I could scare you guys any day of the week, twice on Sundays."Allen stated with a sure look.

"Not without professional help."Tyson said with a wider grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Allen asked angrily.

"Cool it, you two. Now let's get some training in and see what the boys can do."Charlie said. Tyson and Allen nodded in agreement.

As the three Trainers took their spots to start the match they were unaware of the figure in the sky leering down at them with a scheming grin. But then suddenly the figure was gone in a flash.

"Okay then. Let's start this match!"Charlie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'll go first. Gabite, attack Dragonair!"Allen ordered.

"Right!"Gabite said and charged at the blue snake at swift, nearly blinding speed and his claws began to glow white.

"A Slash attack, huh? Well we'll just step it up! Dragonair, counter it!"Charlie ordered.

"You got it!"Dragonair said and twirled his beaded tail around and water started to form around it and he brought the tail in front of him and blocked the Slash attack. The two dragons struggled to push the other back and growled fiercely at one another.

"So Dragonair has learned Aqua Tail? Looks like this'll get more interesting than expected. Alright Pupitar, attack while Dragonair and Gabite are distracted!"Tyson commanded and Pupitar's body started to glow with dark energy and he charged at the two dragons and without warning tackled them multiple times with great power.

"Whoa! Pupitar is using Payback!"Charlie stated shockingly.

"That's so cool! But no matter what, me and Gabite are still going to beat you guys!"Allen stated and Gabite moved back to his Trainer.

"In your dreams, Allen! Dragonair and I are going to win!"Charlie stated with a challenging smirk and Dragonair slithered back to Charlie.

"I'm afraid this victory will go to us, my friends."Tyson said in a sure tone and Pupitar gave a sure growl.

Each Trainer and Pokemon looked at each other with challenging glares and smirks before the teens told their Pokemon to attack and the three pseudo-Legendaries collided in a fierce clash. Several people were watching the battle with growing interest as the three Pokemon fought.

"Use Dragon Rage on Pupitar, Gabite!"Allen commanded and Gabite let loose a massive shockwave.

"Charge through with Iron Head!"Tyson ordered and Pupitar's head started to glow a silvery white and he pushed past the shockwave and managed to hit Gabite right in the stomach. Gabite pushed Pupitar away and stood by his Trainer again with a somewhat tired look.

"Danm! That was a good move."Allen grumbled under his breath. Charlie took the momentary distraction as her chance to make an attack.

"Dragonair, use Dragonbreath in the air!"Charlie commanded and Dragonair let out an intense blue flame in the air. This caused the two young men to look at her with curious, suspicious faces.

"What's Charlie up to?"Allen asked.

"I'm not sure but I bet it'll be bad for us."Tyson replied with a slightly worried tone. Charlie smirked at the worried Trainers before giving Dragonair the next command.

"Now use Extremespeed and charge into the flames!"Charlie ordered and Dragonair shot into the blue flames and became enveloped in the fire, it surrounding his long slender body.

"Whoa, look at that!"Allen said shockingly.

"It looks as if Dragonair has been working on that trick for a while."Tyson said.

"Dragonair and I have been working on that move since he was a Dratini. We call it Draco Charge. Alright Dragonair, use Draco Charge now!"Charlie commanded and Dragonair charged at high speeds towards Gabite and knocked him down with full force then just as swiftly charged at Pupitar.

"Pupitar, use Payback to counter!"Tyson ordered.

Pupitar's body glowed in dark energy again and the two Pokemon clashed over and over. The dragon and the shell Pokemon met again as their foreheads hit together. Both were pushing back with great power but in the end Pupitar pushed Dragonair back with just enough force to make a good distance between them. Dragonair panted and looked at Pupitar with a weak glare then Gabite stood up and growled fiercely at the other dragon.

"Pupitar use Dark Pulse!"Tyson ordered.

"Alright!"Said the hard shell Pokemon and he let lose a stream of dark rings.

"Use Dragon Rage, Gabite!"Allen ordered.

"No problem!"Gabite stated and unleashed another shockwave.

Dragonair looked back and forth between both attacks. Getting an idea he curled his tail up and bounced into the air before either attack hit him. Both attacks rushed past each other and hit the attacking Pokemon instead, Dragon Rage hitting Pupitar and Dark Pulse hitting Gabite. Dragonair landed on the ground softly and gracefully then looked at the two Pokemon. They fainted instantly after the final blows.

"Oh, yeah! We won, Dragonair! I'm so proud of you."Charlie cheered.

"And I'm proud of you, too. Charlie!"Dragonair said and flew over to Charlie and wrapped his body loosely around her neck, looking almost like a scarf.

"That's alright, Gabite. You take a rest, buddy. You did a great job."Allen said and returned the land shark to his Poke Ball.

"You've earned a rest also, Pupitar. Good job."Tyson said and returned Pupitar as well.

Then suddenly people started to clap and cheer. Th trio smiled modestly and waved at the crowd before leaving to go to the buffet, not knowing that they were being followed.

"Whoa, that was some battle we had. How long has it been since we've battled like that?"Allen asked as he took a drink of his smoothie.

"A long time. But even then the boys weren't _this _strong. I'm very impressed with Pupitar's skills. I have no doubt that we'll win the next Pokemon Martial Arts competition."Tyson said as he looked at his starter.

"Yeah, he's gotten pretty strong. And Gabite has gotten faster since he evolved. That'll come in handy for the battle division of the Poke Race."Allen said with a smile.

"And Dragonair's power and grace is sure to impresses the judges when we enter a Pokemon Ice Skating contest."Charlie said assuredly.

"It's still kind of weird that now we have to keep the balance of the whole world now. I mean we're just seventeen year old Trainers. What difference could we make?"Allen said.

"I'm not sure but we'll just have to cross our fingers and hope for the best."Charlie said.

"Charlie's right. If we can handle a huge goblin then we can handle anything else if we work together like the first time."Tyson said.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're right guys. Besides this whole Legends thing has some perks to it. Like how we can communicate with Pokemon."Allen said.

"There you go, Allen. Now let's forget about our worries for a bit. This is a boat ride after all. We're supposed to be relaxing."Charlie said with a bright smile.

"Agreed. Here's to a relaxing trip to Almia."Tyson said and held up his smoothie.

"Cheers!"The trio said in unison. As they eat and talked someone walked up to their table.

"Hello, may I have a moment with you for three?"Asked a mature male voice.

Charlie, Allen and Tyson looked to see who was talking to them. The young man was average height and very handsome. He looked about nineteen years old, had peach tan skin, green eyes and pure white hair in a short ponytail. He was wearing dull grey dress pants, a dull grey dress jacket, a royal blue shirt and white dress shoes.

"My name is Brad Williams. I'm a magician and I need your help. Would you be willing to lend a hand?"Brad asked in a kind tone with a charming smile. The group looked at him for a bit before Charlie said,

"That depends, what do you need us to do for you?"Charlie asked.

"Well you see my assistants are sick and I need three people to perform this trick of mine. Don't worry it's completely safe and you don't need to do anything special. What do you say?"Brad asked. The trio looked at each other before turning to Brad with a smile.

"Sure, we'll do it!"The teens stated.

"Wonderful. So what are your names, anyway?"Brad inquired.

"I'm Charlotte Summers but you can call me Charlie."Said the beige-haired woman.

"And I'm Allen Rhoads."Allen stated.

"I'm Tyson Howlet."Said the other male simply but politely.

"It's nice to meet you all. And might I say that you have very healthy and well groomed Pokemon as well."Brad said and moved to pet Gabite but he growled lowly as did the other Pokemon so Brad moved away cautiously.

"Sorry about that. It takes the boys a while to get used to strangers."Charlie said and rubbed the top of Dragonair's head to calm him down and the boys did the same with their partners.

"Ah, your partners and I have something in common."Brad said with a bit of a crooked smirk.

After they all ate Brad led the Trainers to the entertainment hall where he said they would be getting ready to practice the magic trick.

"So what is this magic trick we'll be practicing anyway, Brad?"Allen asked as they all walked into the back stage.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a simple trick of teleporting you from inside a tank to the stage."Brad said and walked onto the stage.

"It certainly doesn't seem like it's not much based on the magic acts that I've seen. Especially the ones done so high in the air."Tyson commented.

"Don't worry, Mr. Howlet. You and your friends will be on the ground during the trick. Plus you just need to stand inside so you won't have to do much."Brad assured the teens.

"Well if that's all we have to do then I guess it's safe. So where's the tank?"Charlie asked as she looked around for said prop.

"Don't worry, it'll be here in a sway of this table cloth."Brad said and grabbed a long white table cloth from the prop desk and placed it on top of a wooden crate, covering it. Then he removed the cloth and in place of the crate was a clear huge fish tank.

"Wow! That's so cool!"Allen cheered and clapped his hands.

"I must admit I'm very impressed, Mr. Williams."Tyson said and clapped also along with Charlie.

"Thank you all very much. Now then if you will could you please step into the tank?"Brad asked kindly and opened the door to the huge fish tank.

The teens were about to walk into the tank when their Pokemon got in their way.

"Wait Charlie, don't do it. For all we know this guy could be a fake trying to do you harm."Dragonair said to his Trainer but it only sounded like Pokemon talk to Brad. Charlie just smiled and petted the top of her dragon's head.

"Relax, Dragonair. You don't have to worry about us. Just sit back and watch the show."Charlie assured and she and the boys walked into the tank whilst their Pokemon looked at them worriedly as Brad closed the door.

The white-haired male covered up the tank and looked at the worried Pokemon.

"Fret not, my dear audience. My Alakazam will bring forth your Trainers momentarily. Show time, Kazam!"Brad exclaimed and unleashed his Psychic-type partner.

"Alakazam!"Exclaimed the Psi Pokemon. Dragonair, Gabite and Pupitar could only look on with worry and confusion.

"Now then Kazam, if you will please be so kind remove the covering."Brad politely requested and Kazam used his psi powers to lift the table cloth only to reveal that the three teens weren't in the tank.

The male Pokemon gasped in shock and then growled in anger at the magician and looked ready to fight.

"Relax, the show is not over yet. Your Trainers will return. Kazam, use Psychic!"Brad ordered and the Pokemon's eyes turned light blue.

"Alakazam!"Kazam exclaimed and in a flash of colors Charlie, Tyson and Allen appeared once again.

"Whoa! Talk about a wild ride!"Allen exclaimed.

"Yes, that was certainly a new experience I can chalk up."Tyson said and stumbled a bit, feeling dizzy.

"That was amazing, Brad. You're a really great magician."Charlie said with a wide smile. It was then that Allen noticed something.

"Hey Charles, where's your necklace?"Allen asked. Charlie looked down at her neck and saw that her friend was right.

"You're right. That's strange I put it on when I woke up. Tyson yours is gone, too."Charlie said and Tyson looked down at his own shirt.

"What the? Where is it?"Tyson asked and looked on his person for his necklace.

"Mine's gone, too."Allen commented and searched himself also.

"Looking for these?"Brad asked and held out three silver chains with the Poke Balls of Athena, Gale and Cloud attached to them. The teens sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. They must have fallen off when Alakazam teleported us. Can you please hand them here?"Charlie asked kindly. Then strangely enough Brad started to chuckle darkly.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. But I'm afraid I can't do that."Brad said in a chilling voice. The teens looked at him confusingly.

"Why not?"Allen asked.

"Because I can't very well let you call upon your Legendary partners and attack me now can I, Legend Shaymin?"Brad asked with a dark, scary look on his face and a grin to match.

The Trainers and their Pokemon gasped in shock at what Brad had just said. How did he know that Allen was Legend Shaymin? There was no way he could have known. Deciding to lighten the tension of the situation Charlie said,

"Heh, heh. You have quite the imagination, Brad. Legend Shaymin, that's a new one."Charlie said in a fake amused tone. Brad just laughed darkly.

"That won't work, Charlotte. I know that you three are the new Legends. And I know that your partners are in these Poke Balls. I'm sure that you're all wondering how I seem to know so much without even asking. So to avoid any unneeded questions I'll just show you who I really am."Brad said then clenched his fist and a ball of energy formed around it and he raised his fist in the air then energy rained down on him. The brightness caused Charlie and the others to close their eyes. The light diminished and the group looked back at the magician and gasped at what they saw.

Brad didn't look the same as he did before. For one thing his attire had changed to light tan pants, a dark gold long sleeved shirt with tan cross prints on the hem and wrist line, brown sandals and black armor plating on his arms and legs. His hair turned to light gold and it was mostly short with long bangs covering his right eye and from what the Trainers could tell based off his left eye it seemed that he had swamp green colored eyes.

"What in hell? Who are you?"Charlie asked shockingly. 'Brad' chuckled and gave a bow.

"You may call me Rave, the Psychic master of the Shadow Gale Clan and one of the seven commanders. After you managed to survive our Hobgoblin the master wanted to up the ante and sent me to kill you. But I knew that just coming in as I am would involve too many humans so I became my human alter ego to get on the boat and lure you here."Rave explained with a smirk growing even wider as he spoke. The teens glared at the Shadow Gale commander.

"Well it doesn't matter that we're here because we're going to defeat you and get our partners back!"Tyson stated and Rave just smirked challengingly and teleported the necklaces into the tank.

"Just try it, Legend Darkrai. That glass is made up of a special material that no pure-hearted Pokemorph can penetrate plus it keeps your partners room getting out of their balls."Rave stated smugly.

"In that case let's see if our attacks can penetrate you! Legend of power, Pokemorphisis!" Charlie exclaimed and transformed into Legend Arceus.

"Legend of sky, Pokemorphisis!"Allen exclaimed and transformed into Legend Shaymin.

"Legend of darkness, Pokemorphisis!"Tyson exclaimed and transformed into Legend Darkrai. Rave just laughed.

"Nice costume change but it'll do you no kind of good. How can you fight what you can't see?"Rave asked and in a flash he and Kazam disappeared.

"Where did he go?"Legend Shaymin asked shockingly and looked around for the villain. Then suddenly he was kicked in the side and fell down.

"It must be Rave!"The Dark-type Legend stated.

"Who else, fool?"Rave asked in cold tone from behind Legend Darkrai and kicked him in the back then vanished again. The older Legend was about to try and retaliate until the white haired Legend said,

"Wait, I have an idea. I think I know how I can find Rave."Legend Arceus said and lit up the tip of her staff and it began to shine with massive amounts of light.

"What are you doing, Arceus?"Legend Shaymin asked.

"I'm trying to make enough light that will cancel out the effects of his invisibility and make his shadow line visible."The young woman stated and continued to focus her powers and soon enough a slightly grey silhouette appeared in the air amongst the stage full of light.

"There he is! Thorn Clutch!"The Grass-type Legend exclaimed and lashed out his whip and sharp thorns grew from it and wrapped around the shadow who shouted in pain. Due to the pain the Psychic master made his entire being visible since he couldn't focus on making himself invisible. Legend Shaymin brought the evil magician down to the stage hard who groaned in pain at the contact. The three Legends and their Pokemon stood together and glared at the commander.

"Your act stops here, Rave. How about you bow out gracefully and leave the stage?"Legend Darkrai asked but rather than a snide remark the Shadow Gale commander smirked.

"The show's not over yet, my dear Dark-type. Kazam use Light Screen and box these pests in!"Rave ordered and his psi Pokemon appeared and glared at the group.

"Ala, Alakazam!"Exclaimed the human-like Pokemon and he made gold box and sealed all the Legends and their partners inside.

"Danm it! Let us out!"Legend Shaymin commanded and he and the other Legends began pounding on the glass like box.

"Sorry but I can't allow that, my friend. Besides in less than two minutes you won't have the ability to handle me anymore. The evil essence that the glass is made of not only prevents your partners from escaping it also provides a suffocating pressure onto them and once the pressure becomes too much they will die and your powers will diminish. Then finally I'll kill you six!"Rave stated and cackled insanely.

The Legends and pseudo Legendary Pokemon growled in frustration and looked at the Shadow Gale commander with heavy glares. It was then that Tyson came up with an idea.

"_A ghost could easily phase through this box. And since Darkrai is ghost-like then maybe I can….Well it's worth a try."_Tyson thought.

The Dark-type male closed his eyes focused all of his energy into all of his limbs and began to glow with a dark aura. This caused everyone else to look at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Legend Darkrai, what are you doing?"Legend Arceus asked but her friend gave no reply.

Then Legend Darkrai opened his now glowing ice blue eyes and ran towards the glass and rather than hitting the glass he phased right through it. Rave was so shocked that he didn't have time to react to the harsh kick that came in contact with his face. Then Tyson shot a ball of dark energy at Kazam and the human-like Pokemon hit the wall, becoming unconscious and because of this the Light Screen effect wore off and the box disappeared.

"Alright! Way to go, Darkrai!"Cheered the youngest Legend.

"Don't congratulate me yet. We still have to get Athena, Cloud and Gale out before it's too late."Stated the other male.

"But how can we? Pure-hearted Pokemorphs can't get through the glass."Legend Arceus said.

"Leave it to us!"Dragonair said and he and the other Pokemon ran over to the tank.

"Dragonair, what are you guys doing?"Legend Shaymin asked in shock.

The three Pokemon stood at the tank and then Gabite said,

"Hey Rave, you should have stuck to being a stage hand because your performance makes the whole audience want to disappear!"Gabite stated teasingly. Rave looked at the land shark with wide, rage-filled eyes and growled lowly.

"What did you say, you scaled pest?"Rave asked in a dangerous, low tone.

"You heard him! You're such a bad magician it makes me wonder if you're really a clown!"Dragonair shot back. Rave growled and created a silver crossbow on his left wrist and aimed it at the taunting Pokemon.

"You're going to wish you kept your mouths shut and stayed off the stage!"Rave said and shot a small but strong looking arrow from his crossbow glowing with energy.

"Guys hurry up and get out of the way!"Legend Darkrai ordered but the Pokemon didn't move an inch.

Once the arrow came close enough the medium-sized Pokemon jumped out of the way and the arrow shot through the whole glass tank and made it break down into pieces. Rave gasped in shock while the young Legends smiled with happiness.

"Alright, the tank is broken! That was their plan the whole time."Legend Shaymin said with a happy smile.

Suddenly the balls on the necklaces grew larger and they burst open unleashing Athena, Gale and Cloud at once.

"_Ah! Thank goodness we got out of those balls in time. Charlie, are you alright?"_Athenaasked her partner.

"I'm fine but this guy here isn't going to be in the next few minutes."The white haired woman replied while glaring at the evil commander.

"_Oh don't worry, Charlie. This guy will get what's coming to him in full! Air Slash!"_Cloud exclaimed and slashed out a cut of air from the rose on his neck. The attack hit both Rave and Kazam hard making the two hit the wall with great force making them shout in pain.

"_Earth Power!"_Athena exclaimed and shot hot balls of mud at the two psychics but they managed to make a shield and block the attack.

Taking this as his chance Gale compressed his body into a shadow and snuck under the shield then got behind the unsuspecting villainous Pokemorph and his partner. Rave and Kazam could only turn around because it was too late to strike back or block the on-coming attack.

"_Ominous Wind!"_Gale exclaimed and unleashed a massive, purple gust of wind which blew the villains back and onto the front of the stage.

"I think we'll let you make the show stopper for this act, guys."Legend Shaymin said looking at the normal Pokemon. Gabite grinned and nodded.

"No problem! We'll bring these two and the house down! Dragonair, Pupitar, are you ready?"Gabite asked his fellow Pokemon.

"You bet!"Dragonair and Pupitar said in unison.

Gabite charged at the two psychics with his claws stretched out wide and Pupitar shot a Dark Pulse attack to the right claw and Dragonair shot a Dragon Rage attack to the left claw. Then the land shark got in between Rave and Kazam and slashed at them with his powered-up claws. The Pokemorph and psi Pokemon screamed in pain and landed on the ground. All three Legends and their partners surrounded their fallen enemies and glared at them.

"Your show has been canceled, Rave. If you bow out now you'll be able to save some of the dignity you have left. I suggest you go with that idea."Legend Arceus stated coldly. Rave looked up at the glaring Legends and Pokemon with a glare of his own but then he smirked as did Kazam. Then suddenly the two phased through the floor.

"What the? Now where are they?"Dragonair asked shockingly then the group turned around to see the two villains phase back onto the center of the stage and a black portal formed behind them.

"Alright Legends, we'll leave for now. But keep in mind that this won't be the last time you see me and the other commanders of the Shadow Gale are just as eager to make your acquaintances. You'll be seeing them very soon so I'd sleep with your beloved partners close by if I were you. Until then however, cruise safely."And with that Rave and Kazam flipped into the portal and it immediately closed up.

The group dropped their glares and sighed in relief. The Legends closed their eyes for a second and turned back into their normal forms. Then Tyson spoke.

"Well that was certainly a hard battle. The commanders of the Shadow Gale are obviously stronger than their monsters and harder to beat."Tyson stated.

"Yeah and if Rave meant what he said then the commanders we meet will only tougher and more dangerous."Allen commented.

"Which gives us more reason to train harder and keep on our toes. Let's just hope that the next commander won't appear too soon and that we'll be able to win again."Charlie said and the boys nodded.

"Now how are we going to clean up this mess?"Allen asked and the group looked at the damaged stage with dread.

"_Let us handle this, Allen."_Athena said with her psychic powers lifted up the pieces of the tank and molded it all together in one piece again. Then Cloud used whipped up small winds to lift up the fallen props and Gale used his telekinesis to set them back down on the table. Soon enough the stage was cleaned up.

"Wow, that was something! Way to go, you three."Allen said.

"Yes, between Rave's magic and your magic I'd take your magic any time."Tyson said with a smile. Charlie walked over and picked up the necklaces and gave her friends theirs.

"Well now that this is all cleaned up and Rave is gone, it's time for you three to return to your Poke Balls before anyone sees you."Charlie said and held up her Poke Ball.

"_Alright Charlie. I hope that things keep going well for you all."_Athena said and Charlie returned Athena to her ball and the boys returned their partners as well.

"Let's hope Athena's wish follows through."Allen said and the group walked off stage and left the entertainment hall.

Later on in the evening the teens decided to call their former Legend parents and tell them about their encounter with Rave.

"_So you've met Rave, huh? That's not good at all."Jasmine said with a worried face._

"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing Rave isn't usually as nonchalant in a fight as he was with us today, is he?"Charlie asked.

"_No he's not. Rave only fights seriously if he can take his opponent seriously. He probably thought that since you're all first-time Legends that he wouldn't have such a hard time in beating you but now that he's seen you're not as weak as he thought I can assure you the next time you all meet Rave will not hold back."_Angela stated with a serious, worried face.

"I see. So I guess this means we'll have to keep our guard up and stay on our toes."Allen said.

"_Yes, but don't let it worry you too much though, kids. With teamwork and help from friends you'll be able to handle anything the Shadow Gale sends your way."_Robert said with a sure smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Rhoads. Well we have to be on our way now. We'll call you again once we get to Almia."Tyson said.

"_Alright then. Take care, you three."_Jasmine said and with that the call ended.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I sure could go for a celebratory dinner after a job well done."Charlie said with a smile.

"Me too, hey what about you and the others, Gabite?"Allen asked but was shocked to see that the three Pokemon weren't there.

"Hey, where did they go? They were with us a minute ago."Tyson said and looked around the huge room for their partners.

"Excuse me."Said a deep, mature male voice and the trio turned to see it was the captain.

"What can we do for you, Captain James?"Charlie asked.

"Are you three the Trainers of a Dragonair, Pupitar and Gabite?"The man asked.

"Yes we are. Have you seen them?"Allen asked and the captain gave a chuckle.

"Indeed I have and right now the whole ship is seeing them in the entertainment hall. Come with me and I'll show you."Captain James said and walked off. The teens looked at each other with confusing looks and went to follow the captain.

When they got to the entertainment hall the trio was surprised to see Gabite, Pupitar and Dragonair on the stage wearing magician top hats and capes.

Gabite placed Pupitar in a medium-sized box and closed it. He turned the box around and opened it again to reveal that Pupitar wasn't there. Then Dragonair brought out another box and opened it from the top and Pupitar popped out with three balls on his top hate and bounced them into the air. Dragonair used Aqua Tail and made a spun his tail gracefully making a whirlpool and his white ball bounced along the surface, Gabite used Dragon Rage and made a ring of flames and the orange ball swirled around inside the ring and finally Pupitar used Dark Pulse and his green ball moved out one set of rings and into the other. The crowd cheered and clapped at the performance.

"Someone came into the entertainment hall and saw these three performing tricks. After a while everyone started coming here. You must be very proud."Captain James said. The teens looked at him and then smiled.

"Yes we sure are. They're a real set of magicians."Charlie said clapped along with the crowd.

"You mean what a set of hams. They're a riot."Tyson said and clapped as well.

"Maybe but they're our hams."Allen said with a smile.

And so even though Rave may have ruined things a bit for our young heroes one thing is for sure, nothing could possibly destroy the faith, loyalty and confidence that they share as a team.

* * *

And that was it. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and the debut of Rave, the Psychic Shadow Gale commander. If any of you would like to submit a commander of your own for the story please send it to me via private messaging or write it in your review.

Jan Ne~


	5. Rival Practice

It is with great pleasure that I present to you all the new chapter of Pokemon: A Tale of Legends. I'd say what's going to be featured in this story but, that's what the chapter is for is it?

* * *

After the whole incident with Rave the Legend Team decided that they deserved some real rest and relaxation. They were on the deck sitting on beach chair loungers while Dragonair, Gabite and Pupitar were lying in folding hammocks and everyone was enjoying the cool sea breeze. Each Trainer and Pokemon let out sighs of content.

"Ah, finally we can actually sit back and relax."Charlie said with a wide smile.

"Yes. This a very wonderfully peaceful day."Tyson said in agreement.

"It's true what they say, the greatest luxuries are the simple things in life."Allen said. The pseudo legendaries all said a simple 'Yep' in agreement.

It truly couldn't be a better day than that. However, all good things come to end. Even the good things people deserve the most. At that moment a shadow loomed over Charlie and it caused the young woman to furrow her brows in slight irritation due to the lack of sunlight.

"Boys, did one of you pull out the umbrella?"Charlie asked.

"It wasn't me."Allen said.

"Nor was it me."Tyson said.

"Then what in the world is blocking the sun on me?"Charlie asked with a hint of curiosity and irritation in her voice.

"More like _who _in the world, Summers."Said a female voice with a Valley girl accent with a snide tone.

Charlie's eye brows rose in shock at the sound of the familiar voice and she opened her eyes to see none other than Jenny Mason.

Charlie had met Jenny years back when she was traveling with the boys. Jenny had apparently taken a quick liking to Tyson and Allen but grew a fast hatred for Charlie herself. She seemed to be jealous of the Russian Trainer because of her relationship with Tyson and Allen, thinking that both boys were in love with Charlie. Of course Charlie had tried to explain to Jenny that they were all just friends but it didn't work. So ever since then the two have been, if such a thing exists, one-sided rivals.

Jenny Mason was about a few inches taller than Charlie and had a voluptuous figure and ivory skin. She was wearing a Tuscan purple split neck pleated front panel sleeveless top, dark blue boot-cut jeans and tan cross-strap suede high heel sandals. Her long hair was ruby red and her eyes were hazel colored.

"Oh well if it isn't Jenny. How have you been these past years?"Charlie asked.

"A lot better than you've been, Summers. Sorceress and I have been practicing on our skills as Pokemon Figure Skaters. People are very impressed by our skills."Jenny said with a smirk and flipped her hair.

"Oh? That's very impressive. Have you won any Charms?"Charlie asked. At this Jenny's smug looked turned to a nervous won.

"Heh, heh. Have I won any Charms you ask?"Jenny asked to be sure.

"Yep, that's what I said."Charlie stated.

"Well, no not really. Sorceress and I have only been practicing our skills around people at training facilities. But don't think that just because I don't have any Charms that it makes you better than me!"Jenny exclaimed and pointed at Charlie. The Russian Trainer merely grabbed the pointing finger gently and moved it to the side.

"I don't think I'm better than you at all, Jenny. I don't even have any Charms myself right now."Charlie said and closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the cool breeze and warm sun.

"Well then in that case our battle in the contest will be on an even plate."Jenny said. Charlie again opened her eyes and raised her head up to look at her 'rival' with a confused expression.

"Our battle? Why would we need to battle and what contest is this?"Charlie asked. Jenny smirked widely and shoved what appeared to be a flyer in Charlie's face.

"This is the contest, Summers!"Jenny exclaimed. Charlie took hold of the flyer and moved it away from her face a little to get a better look and the boys looked over her shoulders to see what the flyer said as well.

It was a flyer for a Pokemon Ice Skating Competition that would take place on the ship today. Trainers who are skilled in the art and have a costume could enter along with one or two Pokemon. However there was something at the fine print that caught Charlie's eye.

"I see. But Jenny this isn't a regular Pokemon Ice Skating contest it's…."But before the Russian Trainer could finish Jenny interrupted her.

"It's the contest in which your greatest defeat will come, Charlotte Summers! You may adequate when it comes to coliseum battling but Pokemon Ice Skating is my element and like all rulers of elements my winning over you is a sure thing."Jenny said with a sure smug grin. The boys sighed in annoyance at this as did the Pokemon.

"Perhaps that may be Jenny, but this contest isn't…."Charlie again tried to tell Jenny something important but again she wouldn't listen.

"And don't you even think about trying to sneak your way around this and not enter the contest! You promised me years ago after me and Sorceress lost to you and your little snake that you would accept a rematch of any sport from us. And today is the day!"Jenny exclaimed in a sure, no-nonsense tone. At this Charlie gave a slightly amused smile and chuckled inwardly.

"_In actuality she was the one who made up my 'promise' to her but I'm giving Jenny all the room she needs here."_Charlie thought.

"So you better get your ass to registration in the next two minutes, Summers! I'll know if you don't."Jenny stated warningly. Charlie sighed, officially giving up on trying to tell the red heard what she was trying to say after realizing that she is far too amped up and stubborn to listen.

"Aright, Jenny. I accept your rematch challenge and will go to register for the contest. I'll see you on the ice."Charlie said. Jenny nodded in approval at hearing this then turned to look at Allen with a sweet smile and jumped into his arms which knocked the breath out of him.

"So will you be coming to cheer for me, Ally Al?"Jenny asked sweetly and tried to be seductive but failed sadly.

"Not even if you gave me a solid gold Poke Race Trophy, lass. I'm on Team Charlie."Allen said and pushed Jenny away. The girl grumbled in annoyance that her first crush casted her aside. Then she turned to her second crush and went over to Tyson, looking at him with sparkling eyes and a big smile.

"Ty Ty…."Jenny started but Allen cut her off.

"First of all my name is Tyson, not Ty Ty. And second of all, no I will not cheer for. My support for this competition lies solely with Charlie."Tyson said simply without even looking at Jenny. The girl pouted a bit before standing up and regaining her composure.

"They're just playing hard to get, like always. We'll see if the boys think you're so hot once you crash and burn on the ice, Summers."Jenny said and with that said walked away from the group.

"Well I don't really know how to classify that encounter."Charlie said.

"How about straight up crazy? That girl is weird. I think her eyes shadow has gone to her head."Allen said.

"Now don't be like that, Allen. Jenny may be a bit out there but she's nothing rude. And after what we discovered about ourselves we have no right to call anyone weird."Charlie stated.

"Yeah that's true. So are you seriously going to enter the Pokemon Ice Skating contest?"Allen asked.

"Yes I am. I may not have really promised Jenny that I would accept a rematch involving any sport but not complying would only make her more uppity and after yesterday I don't have the energy to deal with that."Charlie explained.

"I suppose you're right. In this case it's best to choose the lesser of two evils. Do you have a costume for yourself and Dragonair?"Tyson asked.

"Yep! I finished mine while we were in Palm Leaves and finished Dragonair's costume just last night. Thankfully I didn't measure him when he was a Dratini and started on it then because otherwise I would've had to spend all day altering it."Charlie said.

"That's great, Charles. Well we better escort you down to the registration before Jenny comes at you guns blazing. Let's go Legends."Allen said and the Pokemon got up from their folding hammocks.

"I know you meant that metaphorically Allen but to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Jenny would literally come around guns blazing considering her erratic behavior."Tyson said and the gang chuckled as they went towards to the ships' indoor ice rink.

After Charlie registered she went to the women's dressing room and dressed up herself and Dragonair then styled her hair. Meanwhile Allen and Tyson along with their Pokemon went to the stands and sat in the front row so that they could get a good view of Charlie.

"I wonder what Charlie's costume looks like. She never did show it to use."Allen commented.

"You know Charlie. She's big on surprises."Tyson said. Just then the light dimmed and a single light landed on a mature looking man with pale blue hair dressed in an all black tuxedo.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Pokemon! It is with great pleasure that I present to you the S.S. Maple Pokemon Ice Skating contest! Prepare to watch in awe as you witness Ice Skaters and various Pokemon battle with poise, power and passion!"The MC exclaimed and the crowd cheered. "Now let's introduce our judges. First is our ships' head Chef Anna."The MC said and gestured to a woman with short curly brunette hair wearing a simple long sleeved green dress. She stood up and waved to the crowd.

"Hello my friends. I look forward to seeing the performances of today's competition and watch a poise performer stand out from the rest."Ms. Anna said and the sat back down.

"Next is First Mate Nickolas."The MC said and gestured to a man in a blue sailor suit with shoulder length blonde hair and he stood up to greet the crowd as well.

"Ahoy mates. I'll be looking forward to seeing some fair battling and see the power come forth from both Ice Skater and Pokemon."Nickolas said and sat back down.

"And last but by no means least Captain James!"The MC exclaimed and gestured to the gray haired captain who was dressed in a white suit with his medals shining brightly. He stood up proudly and smiled as he spoke.

"For me it doesn't matter with the Ice Skater and Pokemon work best in the performing part of the contest or the battling part of it. As long as they have passion that's all I care about."Captain James stated and the crowd cheered then he sat down.

"And with the introductions set aside we now can go on to our contest. Starting with our first competitor, Jenny Mason."The MC said and the light moved toward the red curtains which moved back to reveal a smirking Jenny and her Kirlia.

Jenny's figure skating dress was colored fuchsia and it had a short skirt with gold sequins that lead up her sides to the criss cross straps. He skates were metallic gold. She also had her hair styled into a high ponytail with the aid of a pink ribbon.

Sorceress was wearing similar dress but the sleeves were long and the sequins stopped at her shoulders. She wore no skates herself.

Jenny skate out to the middle of the rink swiftly but gracefully and Sorceress used her psychic energy to follow her Trainer. The music started up and the two began their performance.

"Now then Sorceress, use Shadow Ball!"Jenny commanded.

Sorceress focused her dark powers and unleashed a black ball into the air.

"Now use Confusion!"Jenny commanded and spun around from underneath the Shadow Ball. Sorceress floated above her Trainer and used Confusion to hold onto the black ball.

"Amazing! Such grace and team work! I wonder what they'll do next."The MC said.

"Use Magical Leaf!"Jenny ordered and began to dance a bit but still kept her spot under Sorceress.

"Kirli!"Sorceress exclaimed and unleashed a wave of green leaves from her horns and they all hot the black ball covered with the psychic energy, causing a burst of sparkles to shine all over.

"What a dazzling display indeed. The Magical Leaf attack turned the Shadow Ball and Confusion crossed moves into a burst of sparkles."The MC exclaimed.

"And finally, Teleport us!"Jenny commanded.

Sorceress began to teleport Jenny and herself around the ice rink in the sparkles, making the sequins in their dresses shine even more.

"Spectacular! Jenny and Sorceress are teleporting from one area in the rink to another, capturing the shine of the sparkles with their sequins."The MC explained.

Finally Jenny and Kirlia teleported back to the middle of the rink and curtseyed to the crowd. Then soon after everyone cheered for them.

"And that was Jenny Mason and Sorceress the Kirlia, fans of the ice! Stay tuned for more performances to come."The MC said.

"I have to admit, while it had a gaudy feel to it that was a pretty good performance Jenny made."Tyson said.

"Yeah. And it'll be a tough act for Charles to follow. But I'm sure that she'll think of something."Allen said and the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

After several other performances, Charlie's turn finally came up.

"Now I present to all of you our final competitor! Please welcome Charlotte Summers and Dragonair!"The MC exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

"Alright! Good luck Charlie!"Allen called out.

"Do as best you can and don't hold back!"Tyson cheered.

From her spot in the performer's waiting room, Jenny smirked smugly at the TV which would soon display Charlie's performance.

"Heh, I can't wait to see little Summers slip and fall on the ice. Her sucking at this contest almost makes me feel bad that winning this will be so easy."Jenny said snidely.

The curtain pulled back and revealed Charlie and Dragonair to all.

The Russian Trainer looked completely different from her usual tomboy style. Her dress had sea green colored pleated skirt while the top was colored coral orange. Along her waist line Charlie wore a chestnut brown sash. She brushed her hair into a straight tame style and wore a tan sea shell barrette. Her skates were pure white.

Dragonair wore a coral orange dress vest that had sea green wave print along with a chestnut brown tie and a tan sea shell tie clip.

Charlie skated to the middle of the rink and Dragonair used to ear wings to fly towards her. For a while they just stood there. Then when the music started to pick up Charlie looked towards the crowd with a passionate fiery look that made them gasp.

"Use Extremespeed."Charlie softly ordered and began to skate around the whole ice rink with amazing speed and Dragonair was following around every lap by using his own form of amazing speed.

"Wow! Charlotte and Dragonair are racing around the ice rink with nearly blinding speed and showing off not just their racing prowess but their strong bond."The MC stated.

"Now use Dragonbreath!"Charlie commanded and leaped into the air and began to spin around. Dragonair spun around her body like a ribbon and as he did so unleashed blue flames which started to swirl around them.

"And things begin to heat up as Dragonair creates a spiral of flames with Dragonbreath around himself and his Trainer!"The MC exclaimed, getting more pumped up by the second.

"Finish with Aqua Tail!"Charlie commanded.

Dragonair twirled his tail then as it let out streams of water he cut through the spirals of flames with his watery tail from the bottom up. Just then Charlie landed gracefully after making seven spins and as her left leg outstretched Dragonair whipped out his tail in unison out to extinguish the last flame. After the song ended Dragonair stood by Charlie and the two bowed to the crowd. Then everyone cheered loudly.

"Amazing! Such a terrific performance! Now that's what I call saving the best for last!"The MC exclaimed loudly.

"Way to go Charlie! You did it!"Allen cheered.

"And you were great too, Dragonair!"Gabite cheered.

Tyson and Pupitar merely smiled and nodded in approval.

"And that's a wrap folks! Now our judges will evaluate the performances and decide which ten Ice Skaters will move onto the second round so stay tuned!"The MC announced and the crowd cheered.

Charlie was in the performer's waiting room with the boys and their Pokemon until the results of the second round competitors would be announced.

"Whew. That was a tough act. I can't believe that I managed to follow through the whole thing."Charlie said tiredly.

"Well you followed through that act and then some, Charles! You were simply stupendous out there!"Allen exclaimed.

"Yes you were by far one of the best if not the very best."Tyson said in agreement.

"And you did a great staying in unison with Charlie, Dragonair."Gabite said with a smile.

"Indeed. Your harmony in your performance spoke volumes."Pupitar said.

"I hope you don't think that little mediocre performance will get you spot in the second round."Said a female voice and the group turned to see that it was Jenny and Sorceress.

"Mediocre you say? I'm sorry to ruin your insult Jenny but I was just as good as you if not better."Charlie said and stood up to get a better look at Jenny.

"Hmph. Well a simple performance like that will get you nowhere on a big fancy boat like this. You have to have flare and style to your performance. And your performance was as bleak as can be, Charlie Summers."Jenny said with a smirk and Charlie narrowed her eyes at the other Trainer.

"Jenny's right, Dragging-Air. You two may as well get out your tissues because soon you'll start crying."Sorceress said in a French accent with a smug smirk of her own.

"I don't care what your Trainer, Sorceress. What my Trainer says matters to me and if she's not worried then neither am I."Dragonair stated.

"Well I think I'll go get a pre victory drink. Don't get too sad when you picture doesn't come up, Summers."Jenny said and turned away from the group.

"Don't let that stuck up she-cretin get under your skin, Charlie."Tyson said.

"Yeah. She doesn't know the first thing about real talent."Allen said.

"Her snide words don't concern me, boys. Just the results."Charlie stated.

Just then the TV came on and the MC appeared on screen.

"Hello again one and all! The judges have finished evaluating the performances and are now going to reveal the ten lucky Ice Skaters who will move onto the second round! Let's look at the board to see the faces of our winners, starting with set one."The MC said and the screen switched to the results board. Five faces began to appear one by one. After the first five were revealed Charlie looked close to see that her face was the first one in the set.

"I can't believe it! I made it to the second round and as leader of the pack yet!"Charlie exclaimed happily and hugged Dragonair.

"I'm so happy for you, Charlie."Allen said with a wide smile.

From her seat not too far from the group Jenny did a spit take when she saw Charlie's face leading the first set of winning Ice Skaters.

"What? But how's that possible?"Jenny asked in a shocked tone.

"And now, we present the final five that have been passed on to the second round."The MC said.

This time the faces were revealed in a much slower pace as to add suspense. Nine faces were revealed but a dramatic pause was made before the tenth face was shown, and it was Jenny Mason. Said female let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Congratulations, Jenny. It seems like we may have a chance of facing off in the finals."Charlie said and held out her hand to her 'rival'. Jenny looked at the offered hand in shock for a moment before scoffing and turning her head to the side.

"Please. I don't need any well wishes from you, Summers. You may have somehow won over the judges but there's still the battle division to deal with. And that'll prove once and for all who the best is, which is basically me is."Jenny said and walked off.

Charlie sighed tiredly. At least she seemed to consider her wishes for good luck.

"And now my dear fans the battle division of the contest will get underway!"The MC exclaimed.

Jenny and Charlie fought through every single Ice Skater with little to no effort. Eventually it came to the finals and both young women were staring each other down with harsh glares.

"Now the final battle between Charlotte Summers and Jenny Mason will commence. You both have five minutes on the clock and must perform along with your Pokemon. Begin!"The MC exclaimed.

No sooner had the word been said did Charlie and Jenny charge towards each other along with their Pokemon. Before they collided each team gracefully moved to the side then turned to face each other.

"Dragonair, use Aqua Tail!"Charlie commanded.

Dragonair cracked his tail and created a stream of water then flew towards Sorceress.

"Use Magical Leaf to counter it, Sorceress!"Jenny commanded.

Sorceress let loose glowing leaves from her horns which ruined the stream of water and hurt Dragonair's tail with a fair amount of damage.

"Hang in their old friend. Use Extremespeed!"Charlie ordered.

Dragonair flew at blinding speed towards Sorceress before she could react. He tackled her roughly and flew back towards his Trainer.

Jenny growled lowly in frustration. She was not about to let Charlie Summers beat her again. She was going to win this!

"Three minutes remaining."The MC announced.

Once again the women and their Pokemon charged towards each other but before they could collide they twirled around each other to evade a hit. Then they turned to face each other again.

"Use Dragonbreath!"Charlie ordered and Dragonair unleashed a blue flame towards the Kirlia.

"Use Confusion on the flame and then Teleport, Sorceress!"Jenny commanded.

Sorceress used her psychic powers to grab a hold of the blue flame before disappearing with it. This made Charlie and Dragonair gasp in shock.

"What in the world? Where did Sorceress go?"Charlie asked as she and Dragonair looked around for said Pokemon. At this Jenny smirked smugly.

"It's a special trick we've been working on. When our opponent use a specialized attack Sorceress uses Confusion to grab it then Teleports away to hide before attacking, like she will now. Attack, Sorceress!"Jenny commanded.

The Kirlia appeared beside Dragonair and tossed the blue flame at him then floated back to Jenny. Dragonair shouted in pain and shook off the flames as best he could.

"Less than two minutes remaining."The MC announced.

For the final time the Ice Skaters and Pokemon charged towards each other and this time they let themselves collide, only slightly touching, before moving back to face each other.

"I'm going to end this, Summers! You Teleport and get ready to attack, Sorceress."Jenny ordered confidently and Sorceress disappeared.

"That won't work this time, Jenny. Use Thunder Wave, Dragonair!"Charlie ordered.

The blue snake raised his tail up high then slammed it down, letting loose a pulse of electric energy throughout the ice rink. Then a transparent figure of Sorceress appeared in front of above before disappearing again.

"No way!"Jenny exclaimed in shock.

"Yes way! Your disappearing act has been exposed. Use Aqua Tail, Dragonair!"Charlie commanded.

Dragonair cracked his whip and flew into the air towards the paralyzed Kirlia then smacked his watery tail at her. Sorceress flew back but managed to regain her sense and use her psychic energy to steady herself.

"Use Shadow Ball, Sorceress!"Jenny commanded and Sorceress hurled a black ball at Dragonair.

"Counter with Extremespeed!"Charlie ordered.

Dragonair shot out like a rocket and blasted through the Shadow Ball. He was about o hit his target when a loud ding stopped him.

"Time!"The MC called out. The females and Pokemon looked up at the clock to see that their time was indeed up. "And there you have it, Pokemon Ice Skating fans! A splendid battle fought by two of our best performers. I hope you enjoyed yourselves."The MC said. The crowd cheered while Jenny looked confused.

"Wait a minute, who wins the contest?"Jenny asked the MC who looked at her strangely.

"Who wins? What are you talking about, Miss Mason? Nobody wins."The MC stated.

"So it's a tie between us?"Jenny asked in shock.

"Not even that. Miss Mason this was an unofficial Pokemon Ice Skating contest made solely to entertain the other guests."The MC explained with a smile.

"What? Unofficial!"Jenny asked loudly which made the MC cringe.

"Kirli, Kirlia?"Sorceress asked in shock as well. Charlie skated over to the young woman with Tyson and Allen by her side.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier when you showed me the flyer, Jenny. In the fine print it said that the contest was unofficial and that it was made to provide the other guests with some entertainment until they could get the movie theater up and running."Charlie explained.

"But you were too obnoxious and stubborn to listen to her. Read it for yourself, it's there in black and white."Tyson said and handed out the flyer.

Jenny snatched the flyer away. She read it over until he eyes landed on tiny print that said just what Charlie had said.

"So I brought out my best dress ad did all this for nothing?"Jenny asked in a rageful tone.

"Not nothing exactly. You made a bunch of people smile with your performance and gave them a battle they won't soon forget. That's a pretty good consolation prize."Charlie said in an attempt to comfort her seething 'rival'. After half a minute growling in anger Jenny pulled herself together and regained her composure.

"Whatever. Since this wasn't official this doesn't count as a rematch. So don't think this is the last you'll see of me, Charlie Summers."Jenny stated with a glare and the Russian Trainer merely smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Jenny."Charlie said.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some fans to sign autographs for."Jenny said and with a flip of her hair skated towards the group of people with pens and notebooks at the ready.

"And you won't be seeing the last of me either, Dragging-Air. Just like a Psychic type can disappear I shall reappear."Sorceress stated.

"I'll be waiting, Sorceress."Dragonair said. The Kirlia flipped her hair and floated to her Trainer.

"Well even though it wasn't quite official it was still your first Pokemon Ice Skating contest. How do you feel, Charles?"Allen asked.

"Pretty good. Now let's get out of here and see if the movie theater is fixed."Charlie said. The males all nodded in agreement and followed Charlie out.

So even though Charlie didn't win an official Pokemon Ice Skating contest she still earned some very important experience which will give her the edge when she enters an official contest.

* * *

And there you are! I hoped that you all liked the first eye experience of what Pokemon Ice Skating is. And don't worry you'll see the new sports Allen and Tyson will enter as well. And just to note, the team will be going back and forth between the Almia Region and the Phoenix Region.

Jan Ne~


End file.
